Mission: Create a family and nothing else
by ulquihime7980
Summary: Aizen has issued Ulquiorra and Orihime to create a family, before the upcoming winter war, which makes them move to Miami, Florida. Secrets, pasts, issue with the misssion and a perverted boss tests them on the way. Will Ulquiorra and Orihime realize their feelings for each other or will cause disaster? Best part is that Aizen and company gets to watch it unfolded between them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

Ulquiorra Schiffer the Fourth Espada was walking towards the meeting room after giving the prisoner, Orihime Inoue, her food for the evening. Arriving accordingly on time, Ulquiorra went to his seat and waited for the other Espadas to get there. Waiting for a few minutes Tres Espada Tia Halibel and Primera Espada Starrk Coyote, who was carrying a pillow under his arm; Ulquiorra nodded at them and closed his eyes. Some more minutes passed when the rest of the Espadas came streaming in. Grimmjow flopped down on his seat and groaned.

"What is so important for Aizen to interrupt me from my revenge on that substitute soul reaper?" Grimmjow complained.

"Well, to answer your question my dear Sexta," Aizen smoothly announced while walking down the steps, "Is that the _Hougyoku is still in its dormant state." There were some exasperated groans in the room._

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't have a backup plan if this had occurred," Aizen said. Grimmjow huffed and diverted his eyes to somewhere else.

"Trash," Ulquiorra thought. Still with his eyes closed he thought of Orihime and her role in this war. Going through every scenario Ulquiorra went back to the first reason why she was in Hueco Mundo to protect her friends and to prove that she was strong and not a burden to them or others. But to Ulquiorra it seems a bit farfetched reason to come to the world of the dead just to prove a point.

"Dismissed and Ulquiorra can you please stay behind. Grimmjow go get Orihime and bring her here," Aizen ordered. Grimmjow humphed and went to do what he was told. Ulquiorra stayed seated and waited with his master for the Onna to appear. Grimmjow came back with Orihime over his shoulder.

"I bought you the package as you ordered," seethed Grimmjow.

"Thank you Grimmjow, you may put her down now," Aizen ordered with his signature smile. Grimmjow unceremoinally dropped her on the ground and left without hearing her say "ouch." Ulquiorra silently watched his prisoner rub her behind soothingly to get rid of the pain that the floor had given her. Orihime stood up and looked over at Aizen and Ulquiorra wondering what was happening and why was she needed. Aizen motioned Orihime to sit right next to him and she followed his silent order. She sat down and nervously waited for whatever was waiting for her.

"I have called you here to give you both a mission that I see is beneficial," Aizen announced. He waited a bit before he continued, "I want you both to create a family." It was quiet and Aizen glanced over to Ulquiorra to see nothing then he glanced over to Orihime to see disbelief and fear. Aizen smiled, excused himself and left the two alone without said, "Your mission will start in a week so I would prepare."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I'm so happy. I finally got a job and start this saturday. I might not be updating as fast with this story or the other one so please be patient with me. Thank you all for your reviews. it schocked me to get them so fast. hahahahahahahaha. This is going to be my first time typing Gin's language so please dont be harsh I'm learning.**

**Bleachmegafan01: thank you for reviewing and yes i know its too much to ask those two but Aizen is sadists (i think) and he likes being entertained.**

**enjoy**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I have called you here to give you both a mission that I see is beneficial," Aizen announced. He waited a bit before he continued, "I want you both to create a family." It was quiet and Aizen glanced over to Ulquiorra to see nothing then he glanced over to Orihime to see disbelief and fear. Aizen smiled, excused himself and left the two alone without said, "Your mission will start in a week so I would prepare."_

Chapter 2: Acceptance

Ulquiorra and Orihime were still in the meeting room. Ulquiorra was contemplating over the mission that Aizen just given them but deep inside he was confused, shocked and surprised. 'Create a family'? How is that even possible, him a hollow and the prisoner a human create a family? Ulquiorra glimpsed over at Orihime. Her head was down and so he could barely see what she was thinking or what her face portray. He mentally sighed.

She was scared and shaking from the news. "Create a family with Ulquiorra. I-i-i-i-I can't do that with him," Orihime thought, "Maybe I can….. no that won't do at all. He will say, 'When Aizen orders us to do something we do it with no complaint.' Orihime lifted her eyes to see Ulquiorra staring at her with his emerald green eyes. They stayed like that for a bit until Orihime couldn't take his stare and looked away.

"Onna, what does 'create a family' entails?" Ulquiorra asked. It was really strange for Ulquiorra hearing that coming out of his masters' mouth. Being just who he is Ulquiorra asked out of curiosity and out of lack of knowledge about the subject. He saw Orihime's eyes widen a bit from his question and she was nibbling on her bottom lip, shifting in her seat and he could already tell that she was nervously rolling her fingers together.

"Well, um you see creating a family is when two people who are in a very long relationship or married decides that they want a family of their own so they create a child together and with that they are now a family," Orihime answered with the best effort. Her prison guard 'i see' and got up from his seat. He looked at her with his melancholy gaze and walked towards the door. Not turning to see if Orihime was following him or not he left the meeting room.

"Onna, i'm talking you back to your room so you might as well make haste if you don't want to be left behind," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime jumped out of her seat and jogged after him so she wont be left behind.

**In the surveillance room**

Aizen, Gin and Tousen watched Ulquiorra and Orihime walk out of the facility of the meeting room. Aizen was smiling at his little pawns and turned to Gin.

"It seems like your plan is in play Lord Aizen," Tousen said.

"I'm so glad that Gin bought this to my attention not so long ago about Orihime and what would happen to her if she dies in this atrocious war we are about to be having," Aizen replied.

"I'm glad t' be o' serve to ya Aizen-sama," Gin smiled.

"Hm, but this wouldn't be so entertaining without an audience to watch it with us, don't you think gentlemen?" Aizen chimed. Gin smiled and Tousen just nodded. Aizen smiled and left the room so he read about his success. (Yes i know its weird). Gin and Tousen watched/listened Aizen leaving them to their own devices.

"I'm going to see my little Wonderwiess," Tousen strictly said.

"I'm gon' to ha' some fun w' Grimmjow," Gin said with glee.

**Back with Orihime and Ulquiorra**

****Orihime was sitting on her favorite spot in her whole room; her couch looking at the moon with praise and wonder. Ulquiorra was also in the room with her but he was standing near the window and staring at the wall behind of Orihime, thinking about the mission again and what Orihime explained to him earlier.

'What is Lord Aizen thinking about letting me and the Onna to create this family?' Ulquiorra thought. He looked over at Onna and wondered if she has any more knowledge about this creating a family. By just staring at her answered it for him, she might not have it because of her age which got him thinking again.

"Onna, how old are you?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime didn't take her eyes away from the window when she answered, "I'm 17." That put a damper on his mood and hers after she thought about it more.

"Aizen is going to let me do this with a minor, even though her body is shaped as adult in her early 20's, but a MINOR! What is this man thinking," Ulquiorra thought seethingly. He sighed and walked to the door.

"Onna, I'll be right back," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime nodded and heard the door close. Ulquiorra walked all the way to Aizen's throne room. When he arrived at the door he announced his presence and heard a 'come in.' He went inside and waited for his master to acknowledge him.

"I have chosen you, dear Espada, are because she knows you better than the others. I'm shocked that you would question me Ulquiorra," Aizen put. Ulquiorra felt ashamed for even doubting his masters' decision.

"I'm sorry my lord for doubting you," Ulquiorra apologized while bowing.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Now, Ulquiorra I need you and Orihime to prepare for this mission; read books or other materials that might help you both. Also you and she will be in the World of the Living at the end of this week that I will tell you where you two will be living for now on."Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra with raising his spiritual pressure.

Ulquiorra left the meeting room and sonioed back to Orihime's room. Orihime glanced behind her to see Ulquiorra looking down at her. She sighed and knew that there was no way out of this. Only thing that they had to do now is accept it.

**AN:/ I hope this chapter was longer for you all. I will try to type up the next chapter after work and for two days. Review please it makes me really happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I'm updating this today cos its my day off. I'm so happy for these reviews i keep receiving I might need to get a beta reader soon for this and for my other stories in the future hahaha. For the first time in my life as a learning writer I'm finally using the thesaurus. It makes everything easier for me now. **

**enjoy**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Now, Ulquiorra I need you and Orihime to prepare for this mission; read books or other materials that might help you both. Also you and she will be in the World of the Living at the end of this week that I will tell you where you two will be living for now on."Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra with raising his spiritual pressure._

_Ulquiorra left the meeting room and sonioed back to Orihime's room. Orihime glanced behind her to see Ulquiorra looking down at her. She sighed and knew that there was no way out of this. Only thing that they had to do now is accept it._

Chapter 3: Notes

It was just another day in Hueco Mundo for the rest of the Espadas and hollows but it wasn't for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was laying on his double king bed, looking up at the ceiling through his fingers, thinking about his mission with the Onna. Usually Ulquiorra just goes ahead and does his job without worry or concern to keep up with the flow of things but now he had to sit back and think about what to do next but right now he had to sort somethings out before he starts. First, he had to decide if he wanted a family in his 118 years of being a hollow; second, he had to realize Orihime was absolutely beautiful; third, he had to admit that ever since she came to Hueco Mundo he developed strange emotions, which he couldn't figure out what they were, every time he sees her; and lastly, he was somehow glad that Aizen picked him and not the other male Espadas.

"This is torture," Ulquiorra sighed. Already tired Ulquiorra went to sleep for a couple of hours.

With Orihime it was different, she barely slept last night. She was thinking about the mission and how could she have a family with her jailer, Ulquiorra, and at the age of 17. I mean she hadn't finish High School yet, or went to her dream college or gotten her drivers license or had her first boyfriend or her first kiss or her first job. Orihime sighed for her miserable life that she willingly accepted just to save her friends. She gazed up at the moon wondering if it would give her guidance but she received nothing. She sighed and decided to get some sleep before Ulquiorra appear with her lunch. She went to sleep with a tear sliding down her left cheek.

**With Aizen in the meeting room**

Aizen looked around at his children that he had summoned to this special meeting, that Ulquiorra wasn't invited, for an announcement. He could already see all their faces when they found out what they're here for. He smirked and waited for the room to be quiet. the room became silent so Aizen decided to talk.

"My dear children, I have called you here to shine some light on this new discovery," Aizen declared. The Espadas glanced over Aizen's way with little interest.

"Lord Aizen, if don't mind me asking but where is Ulquiorra?" Halibel asked.

"Oh Ulquiorra is in his quarters sleeping but this meeting is about him and the princess," Aizen broadcast. Now they were interested about this and gave Aizen their full attention.

"I have given them a mission that will let them leave Hueco Mundo. I told them to create a family and the best part is that we all get to see it happen on via television," Aizen advertise. Grimmjow and Nnoitra was laughing at the irony of Ulquiorra having a family but deep down they were pissed that he was going to be Orihime instead of them (sorry boys). Starrk was glad that Ulquiorra was having this mission and so did Halibel. Halibel really likes Orihime even though she never meet her personally. Barragon didn't really care, Szayel was getting excited for some fun, Zommari only meditated, Aaroniero whistled and clapped for their happiness, Yammi laughed and Wonderwiess just ate his candy like a good boy.

"So, when do we get to see the fun start?" Szayel asked.

"At the end of this week so don't let Ulquiorra or Orihime find out that you know about this, understand," Aizen demanded. Everyone nodded and Aizen dismissed them with a happy smirk that there is going to entertainment that he could watch with his children.

**Back with Ulquiorra and Orihime**

Ulquiorra had rouse from his slumber and went to the bathroom to freshen up before he went to Onna's room for her second meal for the day. He looked at his appearance in the mirror. He turned his head side by side to see if everything is in order.

"Your trying to look acceptable for the Princess," Murcielago chuckled. Ulquiorra looked over to see a materializing child sitting on top of the clothes hamper. The child was pale like Ulquiorra, his jet black hair was long and past his shoulder, his eyes were emerald green fire that showed how powerful he really is and he was wearing an Ulquiorra version Arrancar outfit. Ulquiorra fixed his eyes on the little child and scoffed.

"You're being absurd Murcielago, I am not doing no such thing," Ulquiorra disputed. Murcielago giggled and rocked back and forth on the hamper in pure fun. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at his zanpakuto playfulness. He grabbed his pants and jacket and put them on and left. Murcielago jumped off the hamper and trailed behind him.

"Hey, wait up," Murcielago hollered.

"Its not my fault that you can't catch up to my speed," Ulquiorra declared.

"Your legs are longer than mines," Murcielago whined, "Where are we going? Princess's room is the other way?"

"We are going to the library. I need to get some reading material for Onna's and my mission. I don't appreciate it when I don't know anything so these materials will get me a head start as well for Onna," Ulquiorra explained. Murcielago didn't say anything after that but he continued to follow Ulquiorra to the library. They went into the human section and Ulquiorra grabbed about twenty books, two notebooks and pens from the tables. They left the library and went towards Orihime's room.

Orihime was sitting at dinner table waiting for Ulquiorra with her meal. She kept glancing up at the door waiting for it to open. Nothing happened and Orihime was getting bored so called her Shun Shun Rika to talk. Shun'o, Ayame, Lily, Baigon, Hinagiku, and Tsubaki were floating in front of her face.

"Women, just give me the word and I'll kill that emotionless bastard," Tsubaki yelled.

"Oh, shut up Tsubaki. You and I both know that if you did that she will be killed including us," Baigon lectured.

"Hmph, I don't want your lecture but I know," Tsubaki sighed, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Orihime, what are you going to do now?" asked the shy Ayame. Orihime smiled slightly and shooked her head. She didn't notice that the door opened and Ulquiorra and Murcielago come in.

"I don't know but I have to do this to survive, " Orihime answered honestly. Her Shun Shun Rika stared at her with shock but smiled. They knew the Orihime is growing and really coming out. That is the Orihime they see only once in awhile. They're happy that she is finally learning about herself just a little bit.

"Wow, her powers are awesome," Murcielago beamed. Orihime and her Rika turned to see Ulquiorra and Murcielago standing there. Murcielago with fun wonder emanating from his eyes and with Ulquiorra showed nothing. Orihime blushed with embarrassment.

"Um Ulquiorra, who is little kid next to you?" Orihime asked with wonder. Her Shun Shun Rika also looked at Murcielago with curiosity.

"This is Murcielago, my zanpakuto," Ulquiorra said. Orihime's mouth was shaped as an 'o' and kept staring at the child.

"He's so cute and adorable," she thought Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow at Orihime and walked towards the table and placed the books down gently. Orihime looked at the books with confusion.

"Onna, we need to be prepare for this mission. After you finish with your meal we are going to read and take notes from these books that will be beneficial for us," Ulquiorra explained. Orihime nodded and grabbed ten books, the green notebook with a black pen and started reading before her meal came. Ulquiorra grabbed the last ten books, the red notebook with a blue pen and started reading as well. after a few minutes Ulquiorra felt his jacket flap being tugged at. He looked down and saw the culprit.

"What is it Murcielago?" Ulquiorra asked, "Can't you see that I'm busy."

"Can I play with Princess's powers?" asked Murcielago innocently. Ulquiorra sighed and looked over at Orihime, who was already on her third book taking notes.

"Fine but ask the Onna if its alright," Ulquiorra relented. Murcielago smiled and and hurried over to Orihime and asked the same question. She looked down at him and smiled. She nodded and went back to her reading. A servant came strolling in with the food cart. He placed the food tray in front of Orihime and placed a cup of Earl Grey tea in front of Ulquiorra and left before he gets killed for being thirty minutes late. Orihime did stop and ate her meal so Ulquiorra wouldn't threaten to force feed her again. After she was finished she went back to her reading. Ulquiorra would drink his tea with leaving his eyes from the script.

Hours went by and they were both on their last book, on the last two pages, writing down in a fast pace and twenty cups of tea. Orihime and Ulquiorra finished and their hands were in pain from the strain form writing nonstop. Orihime massaged her hands and watched Murcielago playing with her powers silently. She smiled and gazed back to Ulquiorra. He was also massaging his hand and closed his book. He sighed from exhaustion.

**AN:/ I hope this chapter was longer for you all. I can't spell ****Aaroniero's name, i found it on Bleach Wiki hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha.** I will try to type up the next chapter before work ( i found out that I only do nights) and for two days. Review please it makes me really happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I'm updating this today cos its my half day at work. I'm so happy for these reviews i keep receiving it makes me happy knowing you guys like this story and makes me want to update faster. In this chapter Aizen and the other Espadas are watching Ulquiorra and Orihime. Yes, Murcielago is staying because he is so cute and I want him. So enjoy guys.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"He's so cute and adorable," she thought Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow at Orihime and walked towards the table and placed the books down gently. Orihime looked at the books with confusion._

_"Onna, we need to be prepare for this mission. After you finish with your meal we are going to read and take notes from these books that will be beneficial for us," Ulquiorra explained. Orihime nodded and grabbed ten books, the green notebook with a black pen and started reading before her meal came. Ulquiorra grabbed the last ten books, the red notebook with a blue pen and started reading as well. after a few minutes Ulquiorra felt his jacket flap being tugged at. He looked down and saw the culprit._

_"What is it Murcielago?" Ulquiorra asked, "Can't you see that I'm busy."_

_"Can I play with Princess's powers?" asked Murcielago innocently. Ulquiorra sighed and looked over at Orihime, who was already on her third book taking notes._

_"Fine but ask the Onna if its alright," Ulquiorra relented. Murcielago smiled and and hurried over to Orihime and asked the same question. She looked down at him and smiled. She nodded and went back to her reading. A servant came strolling in with the food cart. He placed the food tray in front of Orihime and placed a cup of Earl Grey tea in front of Ulquiorra and left before he gets killed for being thirty minutes late. Orihime did stop and ate her meal so Ulquiorra wouldn't threaten to force feed her again. After she was finished she went back to her reading. Ulquiorra would drink his tea with leaving his eyes from the script._

_Hours went by and they were both on their last book, on the last two pages, writing down in a fast pace and twenty cups of tea. Orihime and Ulquiorra finished and their hands were in pain from the strain form writing nonstop. Orihime massaged her hands and watched Murcielago playing with her powers silently. She smiled and gazed back to Ulquiorra. He was also massaging his hand and closed his book. He sighed from exhaustion._

Chapter 4: Preparation Begins with Teaching Orihime How to Drive

** With Aizen and the others**

Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Wonderwiess, Yammi, Baraggan, Starrk, Lilynette, Tia, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Aaroniero and Szayel were in main theater of Hueco Mundo. All the Espadas looked around with wonder and confusion but left it alone knowing if they ask they will only get the famous Aizen smirk and glare. Every one sat down in the seats that had popcorn and drinks. Gin already started eating his popcorn and Tousen was putting Wonderwiess and Lilynette in they booster seats. Aizen stood in front of the big screen with the remote in his hand.

"My children, please calm down so we can watch our Fourth and Princess getting ready for their mission," Aizen boomed. He strides down to his seat and pressed play.

**The screen flicks on **

It was the next day in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra and Murcielago were walking to Orihime's room with two gigais, a bag full of clothes and shoes, car keys and Aizen's credit card. They were going to the world of the living to get everything in order. Now having the knowledge that was need for this operation, Ulquiorra felt confident to do this with no mistakes. Murcielago was excited about going to the world of the living for the first time without being in sword form. He skipped down the hall with so much happiness about seeing and hanging out with Orihime.

They arrived at Orihime's room, Ulquiorra knocked on the door and went in. Murcielago followed and jumped on the couch that Orihime was on. Orihime looked down at Murcielago smiling with joy, she picked him up and placed him on her lap and gave him a hug. He returned it back.

"Hime, we're going out today," Murcielago spoke. Orihime's eyes enlarged from hearing the news. She looked over at Ulquiorra to see if it was true or not. Ulquiorra didn't say anything but looked the other way. She saw the bags he was was carrying.

"It must be true then," Orihime thought. She got up from the couch still having a hold on Murcielago.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We're going to world of the living to teach you how to drive," Murcielago claimed.

"Really, but why do I need to know how to drive?" Orihime asked. Murcielago shrugged.

"You need to know how to drive because when we leave Hueco Mundo at the end of this week I'm not driving you everywhere," Ulquiorra answered. Orihime's spirit went down a bit after hearing him say that but she understood why. He wanted her to have some freedom while doing this mission. She smiled and nodded. Ulquiorra gave her the bag full of clothes and a pair of shoes. She grabbed it, placed Murcielago on the floor and went onto the bathroom, that she had to beg to get, to get dress.

Murcielago waited with Ulquiorra. He glanced up at his master and wondered if he should ask him if he could stay like this for awhile. He was going to say it until Ulquiorra announced, "You can stay like this because Onna would be devastated if you weren't around." Murcielago was overjoyed. Orihime came out wearing blue shorts, a red tank-top with a black jacket and red tennis shoes. Ulquiorra eyed her and like how she looked. He made sure that everything that she was wearing was perfect and fitted her figure perfect. Like how her shorts hugged her peach hips and thighs, the tank-top fitted perfect on her small waits and breast was hugged beautifully. He felt weird after seeing the out fit on her it made him feel funny but he cleared his head and opened a Garaganta for them.

They arrived in the world of the living but the Garaganta placed them in a silver 2000 Infiniti i30. Orihime looked around and saw that the car has 4 seats but she also saw two helmets near Murcielago's feet.

"Um, Ulquiorra why are there two helmets in the backseat?"

"I don't know how you drive or if you driven before but I rather be prepared for situations like this when I have to teach. I taught Grimmjow and Nnoitra and those two almost put me in a coma and for Szayel to almost do experiments on me," He explained. Orihime stared at him in shock and concern. (** Grimmjow and Nnoitra are laughing and Szayel is smiling**).

"Now, let us begin. Put on your seat belt, adjust your mirrors, put the key in the ignition, start the vehicle, look out your windows to see if there are any cars coming and go into the traffic," Ulquiorra instructed, "Murcielago pass me that helmet and put yours on." Murcielago did as he was told and so did Orihime.

I guess you would imagine Orihime running stops, red lights, pedestrians, driving on the sidewalk and a whole bunch of other stuff that is illegal but she surprised Ulquiorra ( and that is hard to do). She was like an experienced driver. Ulquiorra was glad that he didn't have to face Szayel in his lab or get trailed by the police for twenty blocks and he didn't need to wear the helmet. He instructed Orihime to park backwards, frontwards, and parallel park and surprised again she did it perfectly.

"Great job Onna," Ulquiorra praised. Orihime was happy that got a reward like Ulquiorra's praise.

"Your going to do it again tomorrow at the DMV so you can get your license," HE said. Orihime nodded.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter guys. If your wondering why Aizen and the others can't see Murcielago its because he is part of Ulquiorra and he (he always wanted to meet Orihime anyways) can decide who to let see him or not. Okay guys I need help with one thing. On the eighth chapter**** Ulquiorra and Orihime will be moving to Miami, Florida so I need to know what kind of job to give these guys.**

**For Ulquiorra: a judge, a wedding planner, an architect, or a fashion designer.**

**For Orihime: a kids doctor, a therapist, a model, a interior designer or a artist.**

** Review to tell me your decision and cos please it makes me really happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I'm updating this today cos its my half day at work. I'm so happy for these reviews i keep receiving it makes me happy knowing you guys like this story and makes me want to update faster. In this chapter Aizen and the other Espadas are watching Ulquiorra and Orihime. Yes, Murcielago is staying because he is so cute and I want him. So enjoy guys.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_They arrived in the world of the living but the Garaganta placed them in a silver 2000 Infiniti i30. Orihime looked around and saw that the car has 4 seats but she also saw two helmets near Murcielago's feet._

_"Um, Ulquiorra why are there two helmets in the backseat?"_

_"I don't know how you drive or if you driven before but I rather be prepared for situations like this when I have to teach. I taught Grimmjow and Nnoitra and those two almost put me in a coma and for Szayel to almost do experiments on me," He explained. Orihime stared at him in shock and concern. (** Grimmjow and Nnoitra are laughing and Szayel is smiling**)._

_"Now, let us begin. Put on your seat belt, adjust your mirrors, put the key in the ignition, start the vehicle, look out your windows to see if there are any cars coming and go into the traffic," Ulquiorra instructed, "Murcielago pass me that helmet and put yours on." Murcielago did as he was told and so did Orihime._

_I guess you would imagine Orihime running stops, red lights, pedestrians, driving on the sidewalk and a whole bunch of other stuff that is illegal but she surprised Ulquiorra ( and that is hard to do). She was like an experienced driver. Ulquiorra was glad that he didn't have to face Szayel in his lab or get trailed by the police for twenty blocks and he didn't need to wear the helmet. He instructed Orihime to park backwards, frontwards, and parallel park and surprised again she did it perfectly._

_"Great job Onna," Ulquiorra praised. Orihime was happy that got a reward like Ulquiorra's praise._

_"Your going to do it again tomorrow at the DMV so you can get your license," HE said. Orihime nodded._

Chapter 5: Getting License and going Shopping

**The screen flicks on (again)**

It was 7'o' clock in the world of the living. Ulquiorra and Murcielago were waiting for Orihime to finish the writing portion at the DMV so she could get her driving test done and get the license. Ulquiorra watched as Orihime finish scribbling the answers that they went through last night. It made him impressed to see someone follow what he said and give it their all to do it. She gave the person behind the desk her paper and waited for the lady to wrap-up skimming through it. The lady gave the okay and sent her to a male ( A MALE) driving teacher. Something in Ulquiorra was trying to snap.

"That disgusting human male better not do to her or...what am I thinking. I shouldn't be thinking like about her like this," he thought. He watched her leave with that man. Murcielago sat down in one those cushioned chairs and began acting like a little kid waiting for his mother to come back from work or the doctor's office. Ulquiorra stood and thought about Orihime and what she is doing in that car with that trash of a human male. He knew that his prisoner is innocent, gullible, naive and has a child like personality that is off the charts on Szayel's exploration test that he did on her when she arrived three days later in Hueco Mundo. He sighed and rubbed his temples to lessen the irritation.

Two hours had glide by and Orihime and the male teacher didn't come back. Murcielago was getting worried. Ulquiorra was bring Ulquiorra, but deep sown he was getting uncomfortable.

"It shouldn't be taking this long," Ulquiorra seethed. It took an hour for Grimmjow and Nnoitra but that was because the driving teacher came back with a whiplash and broken bones. In the next 5 minutes Orihime and that male came in. It seemed that she was successful but he didn't like the way that male or the other males were looking at her.

"You did a wonderful job Miss. Inoue," praised Hou (the driving teacher). Orihime smiled a big shining smile that made every guy in the room blush.

"Thank you, Hou-sensei," Orihime expressed by clapping her hands. Hou blushed and lust glazed his eyes that went unnoticed to Orihime but not to Ulquiorra. He saw that look and it made him angry. Murcielago slide off the comfortable chair and ran over to Orihime.

"Hime, did you pass?" he asked. Orihime nodded and picked him up. Murcielago catched a peek at his master to see that his reiatsu had calmed down a bit. Now he diverted his eyes to the teacher to see that he was shocked and mad fro being interrupted by a kid. Murcielago smiled and laid his head on Orihime's shoulder wit triumph. Mr. Hou hastily written something on his clip board, tore it off and gave it to her.

"This a slip that will get you your license," Hou explained and bid her goodbye and good luck. Orihime waved the paper so Ulquiorra could see it from 10 feet away. Ulquiorra nodded, he pointed to the desk for your license and she ran over there with Murcielago in tow. Ulquiorra watched again with disgust as another male was eyeing Orihime with interest. As always Orihime didn't notice and just took her picture with a happy smile.

"You will get your license in about a week so write down your address here," instructed Tonk (i couldn't decide on a name so Tonk it is). Orihime nodded and motioned Ulquiorra over. He started walking towards the desk to see what she wanted.

"Ulquiorra, what is our address?" she asked. Ulquiorra took the pen from Tonk and wrote it down on the line. With that done Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime by the wrist and dragged her out of the DMV before Tonk or the rest of those wolves get more than they bargained for.

Ulquiorra got in the drivers seat, Murcielago in the backseat and Orihime with the passenger seat. NO one said anything about what transpired but Murcielago was laughing his cute little self to tears. Orihime blushed in embarrassment and Ulquiorra just drives.

**(The watchers)**

**"Where are they going?" Grimmjow demanded. Starrk was snoring, Tia was just watching the show, Barragan was being fed Tapioca pudding from a Tapioca machine, Szayel was taking notes on Ulquiorra's behavior, ****Aaroniero was staring at the lights on the walls, Zommari was meditating, Yammi was gulping down some popcorn, Nnoitra was angry at Grimmjow for talking, Gin was drinking his sake, Tousen was playing with Wonderweiss and Aizen was trying to enjoy the show before being interrupted.**

******"Like we know," Nnoitra sarcastically said, " so shut up and watch."**

******Back to the show**

Orihime really didn't know where Ulquiorra was going even though they where 7 blocks away from her old high school. She really didn't want to ask because Ulquiorra might get mad at her so she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to stop somewhere. Ulquiorra paid attention to the road but he tried not glance over to Orihime. The silence in the car wasn't getting his mood any better. He had to get them out of there before she got attacked by those beast trash of males. When he saw that trash having that look that reminds him of Nnoitra he was in protective mode. His hollow instincts were on a high and he wanted to kill. He was glad that Murcielago did something and that Orihime being naive helped her from noticing. He needs to work on that but right now he had to get to their next destination.

The Mall was in their sights and Orihime was staring at the building with awe. She started bouncing on the seat with excitement. The squeaking of the car seat was getting on his nerves.

"Onna, stop that right this instant," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime stopped and apologized. Ulquiorra stayed quiet and found a parking spot. He parked, turned off the the car and they got out of the car. Orihime took Murcielago's hand and walked along side with Ulquiorra inside the building. It was Ulquiorra and Murcielago's first time in a mall so they had to go where ever Orihime went. In the first store was shoes and Ulquiorra told her that he will pay for everything and she went on overdrive. She bought flats, high heels, running shoes, walking shoes, and more. They went into five stores for her and she took Ulquiorra and Murcielago six stores for them. Orihime was carrying her bags while the two men carried their own. Murcielago saw a cellphone store and grabbed Ulquiorra's pants leg. Ulquiorra looked down and Murcielago pointed to the store. Ulquiorra looked and already saw Orihime walking towards that store any how. They followed and it happened again. Men was all around Orihime watching with hunger in their eyes. Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime and stood close to her side giving off the aura to all those men that she was his even though she wasn't. The men dispersed with their tails between their legs.

"Ulquiorra what phone do you like the most?" Orihime asked without noticing the change of the atmosphere. Ulquiorra sighed and gazed at the colorful phone display. None of them appealed to his eye.

"Which one do you like Onna?" he asked her. Orihime grabbed the black and green Sharp 931SH. Ulquiorra looked it over and found another one like hers but silver and firey red. Then Murcielago found another that was just black and gray. The phones were absolutely new and they were at a great cost with the contract plan.

"We'll take this," Ulquiorra decided. Orihime grabbed the three cases and went to the pay stand. Ulquiorra paid for the phones, the warranty and paid off the contract payment for two years. They left the mall and Murcielago wanted to go to the ark and play. Ulquiorra mentally grumbled and cursed his sword. They found one and Murcielago ran off towards the swings with Orihime trailing behind him. Ulquiorra sat down on the bench and watched them. The laughter was trailing towards him and his emotions was going haywire. Everything was going to fast for him. He didn't know how Orihime was dealing it because they really don't talk when he comes with her food and her information was right on the money about her personality but it never said anything about her family, what her life was like, how was life or anything. She was like an amoeba that he needs to figure out. It was getting dark and it was time to go.

"Murcielago, Onna we need to go back,"Ulquiorra stated. Orihime and Murcielago got off the swings and they left.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter guys. I did make the shopping part of the story short cos i don't like shopping. Okay guys I need help with one thing. On the eighth chapter**** Ulquiorra and Orihime will be moving to Miami, Florida so I need to know what kind of job to give these guys. I got a tie for the jobs and i need them to keep coming. The list will still be up. As the author, i couldn't help myself but try to think about every job and put in a story in my head hehehehe. Here is the vote:**

**Ulquiorra **

**-Architecture 1**

**-Judge 1 **

**Orihime**

**- Pediatrician 1**

**- Therapist 1**

**For Ulquiorra: a judge, a wedding planner, an architect, or a fashion designer.**

**For Orihime: a kids doctor, a therapist, a model, a interior designer or a artist.**

** Review to tell me your decision and cos please it makes me really happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I'm updating this today cos i didn't do it yesterday. i was in so much pain on sunday that i couldn't even type up this chapter but im good now. I'm so happy for these reviews i keep receiving it makes me happy knowing you guys like this story and makes me want to update faster. In this chapter Aizen and the other Espadas are watching Ulquiorra and Orihime. Yes, Murcielago is staying because he is so cute and I want him. So enjoy guys.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_The Mall was in their sights and Orihime was staring at the building with awe. She started bouncing on the seat with excitement. The squeaking of the car seat was getting on his nerves._

_"Onna, stop that right this instant," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime stopped and apologized. Ulquiorra stayed quiet and found a parking spot. He parked, turned off the the car and they got out of the car. Orihime took Murcielago's hand and walked along side with Ulquiorra inside the building. It was Ulquiorra and Murcielago's first time in a mall so they had to go where ever Orihime went. In the first store was shoes and Ulquiorra told her that he will pay for everything and she went on overdrive. She bought flats, high heels, running shoes, walking shoes, and more. They went into five stores for her and she took Ulquiorra and Murcielago six stores for them. Orihime was carrying her bags while the two men carried their own. Murcielago saw a cellphone store and grabbed Ulquiorra's pants leg. Ulquiorra looked down and Murcielago pointed to the store. Ulquiorra looked and already saw Orihime walking towards that store any how. They followed and it happened again. Men was all around Orihime watching with hunger in their eyes. Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime and stood close to her side giving off the aura to all those men that she was his even though she wasn't. The men dispersed with their tails between their legs._

_"Ulquiorra what phone do you like the most?" Orihime asked without noticing the change of the atmosphere. Ulquiorra sighed and gazed at the colorful phone display. None of them appealed to his eye._

_"Which one do you like Onna?" he asked her. Orihime grabbed the black and green Sharp 931SH. Ulquiorra looked it over and found another one like hers but silver and firey red. Then Murcielago found another that was just black and gray. The phones were absolutely new and they were at a great cost with the contract plan._

_"We'll take this," Ulquiorra decided. Orihime grabbed the three cases and went to the pay stand. Ulquiorra paid for the phones, the warranty and paid off the contract payment for two years. They left the mall and Murcielago wanted to go to the ark and play. Ulquiorra mentally grumbled and cursed his sword. They found one and Murcielago ran off towards the swings with Orihime trailing behind him. Ulquiorra sat down on the bench and watched them. The laughter was trailing towards him and his emotions was going haywire. Everything was going to fast for him. He didn't know how Orihime was dealing it because they really don't talk when he comes with her food and her information was right on the money about her personality but it never said anything about her family, what her life was like, how was life or anything. She was like an amoeba that he needs to figure out. It was getting dark and it was time to go._

_"Murcielago, Onna we need to go back,"Ulquiorra stated. Orihime and Murcielago got off the swings and they left._

Chapter 6: Fast Home School Session

**The screen flicks on (again)**

"Onna, today we are going to finish and further you education," Ulquiorra announced. Orihime was in Ulquiorra's private study, that was connected to his bedroom, sitting on a desk with pen, paper, a calculator, books and all the other schooling material you need. Murcielago wasn't there today because Ulquiorra thought he would be a distraction to her while getting her education.

"Onna, we are starting with science," Ulquiorra said. After they went through all of science then it was health, language, history, English composition, government, anatomy, psychology, mythology and more. Ulquiorra tried his best to teach her everything he knew about these subjects. It surprised him that Orihime could take in all this information without failure. When everything was completed Ulquiorra gave her tests and exams for all the subjects in high school and college level. It didn't take her that long to finish them. She gave the papers to him and sat back down to wait for Ulquiorra to finish grading.

"Onna, you passed everything," he announced. Orihime beamed and waited for whatever he had for her. He started teaching her how to protect herself, just in case he wasn't around and if men was around her like crazy hormonal freaks. He taught her judo, tai chi, karate, martial arts, boxing, kung fu, jujitsu, aikido, taekwondo, kalarippayattu, savate and more. He knew she was a first degree black belt in karate but he wanted her to be on his level of fighting.

Everything was completed and done with but not really. Orihime wanted to teach Ulquiorra on how to be human and to be more commercial but he disagreed with her. He rather be himself then be another person that he is not. Orihime pouted and crossed her arms to show that she didnt get her way. Ulquiorra titled his head a bit and stared at her pouted lips with interests.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter about this chapter. I wanted Orihime to have both her High School and College diploma so she can get her job. Okay guys I need help with one thing. Sorry if it was short but the next chapter is going to be fun to type up but it might take me awhile to finish it. On the eighth chapter**** Ulquiorra and Orihime will be moving to Miami, Florida so I need to know what kind of job to give these guys. I got a tie for the jobs and i need them to keep coming. The list will still be up. As the author, i couldn't help myself but try to think about every job and put in a story in my head hehehehe. I'm thinking of making another story, the same way, but with them with the jobs listed. Send a shout out if you like the idea. Here is the vote:**

**Ulquiorra **

**-Architecture 4**

**-Judge 1**

**-Fashion Designer 1**

**Orihime**

**- Pediatrician 4**

**- Therapist 1**

**- Model 1**

**For Ulquiorra: a judge, a wedding planner, an architect, or a fashion designer.**

**For Orihime: a kids doctor, a therapist, a model, a interior designer or a artist.**

** Review to tell me your decision and cos please it makes me really happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I'm updating this today cos i didn't do it yesterday. i was in so much pain on sunday that i couldn't even type up this chapter but im good now. I'm so happy for these reviews i keep receiving it makes me happy knowing you guys like this story and makes me want to update faster. In this chapter Aizen and the other Espadas are watching Ulquiorra and Orihime. Yes, Murcielago is staying because he is so cute and I want him. So enjoy guys.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Onna, today we are going to finish and further you education," Ulquiorra announced. Orihime was in Ulquiorra's private study, that was connected to his bedroom, sitting on a desk with pen, paper, a calculator, books and all the other schooling material you need. Murcielago wasn't there today because Ulquiorra thought he would be a distraction to her while getting her education._

_"Onna, we are starting with science," Ulquiorra said. After they went through all of science then it was health, language, history, English composition, government, anatomy, psychology, mythology and more. Ulquiorra tried his best to teach her everything he knew about these subjects. It surprised him that Orihime could take in all this information without failure. When everything was completed Ulquiorra gave her tests and exams for all the subjects in high school and college level. It didn't take her that long to finish them. She gave the papers to him and sat back down to wait for Ulquiorra to finish grading._

_"Onna, you passed everything," he announced. Orihime beamed and waited for whatever he had for her. He started teaching her how to protect herself, just in case he wasn't around and if men was around her like crazy hormonal freaks. He taught her judo, tai chi, karate, martial arts, boxing, kung fu, jujitsu, aikido, taekwondo, kalarippayattu, savate and more. He knew she was a first degree black belt in karate but he wanted her to be on his level of fighting._

_Everything was completed and done with but not really. Orihime wanted to teach Ulquiorra on how to be human and to be more commercial but he disagreed with her. He rather be himself then be another person that he is not. Orihime pouted and crossed her arms to show that she didn't get her way. Ulquiorra titled his head a bit and stared at her pouted lips with interests._

Chapter 7: The Ring and the Beach

**The audience were coming to watch another day of Ulquiorra and Orihime but someone was missing. Aizen wasn't there with them.**

**"Gin-sama, where is Aizen-sama?" Halibel asked. Gin smiled and said, "Oh you will see." They left it alone, sat down in their designated seats and waited for the show to begin.**

**The screen flicks on (again)**

Ulquiorra laid across his double king size bed, thinking and resting his tired body. Training with Orihime helped him get all of his frustrations out about all these emotions that are coming upon him. Working with her on fighting was a bit overwhelming. Watching every one of her stances, moves, the way her body moved, the determination that shined through her grey-purplish eyes, the way her hair flew that looked like a flame dancing, the way she glistened from the sweat from the extreme training, the way she smiled at him, the way she laid on the ground from exhaustion and the way her mouth was opened to catch her breathe and the her chest up and down. He sighed from the image.

"I'm turning into Nnoitra and Grimmjow," Ulquiorra thought. He closed his eyes watching the images all over again until he heard his door opening. As fast as the wind, Ulquiorra grabbed his sword and pointed its tip at the intruders' neck.

"Your instincts are still amazing Ulquiorra," Aizen praised. Ulquiorra lowered his weapon and bowed to his master.

"Forgive me master, please punish me he way you see fit," Ulquiorra apologized. Aizen stared at his Espada and smiled. He went into his pocket and got out a black box.

"Then my dear Espada, take this and this will be your punishment," Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra stood up upright and looked at the black box. He really didn't know what was inside the contraption but if his master knew what was inside and it is his punishment so he had to believe his master wouldn't give him something ridiculous. He took the box out of Aizen's hand and opened it. Inside there was two rings. The ring on the left was a Keepsake Belmont Two Tone 1/4 carat diamond gold ring with carvings in hollow script and on the inside of the ring it had 'I will cherish you forever' with a hibiscus flower at the end. The second ring on the right was the exact same but smaller. It had a 1/4 carat diamond in the middle, the hollow script and it had the same wording ion the inside as well but it had a bat at the end. Ulquiorra gazed at the rings for a moment longer trying to decipher what Aizen wanted him to do with them.

"These are wedding rings for you and Orihime disguises," Aizen explained. Ulquiorra stared at the rings that are going to bind his and her fate forcibly together. He thought Aizen has finally gone coo-coo in the head. Ulquiorra already knew that the rings were quite good quality.

"Today is the last day for you two to be in Hueco Mundo and tomorrow you will know where you going to live from now on so I want you two to decide on what you want to do on your last day and when you do decide what to do come tell me in the meeting room." Ulquiorra nodded and watched his master leave his living quarters. The room was quiet again but not the way it used to be. The tension was still there when Aizen left. He couldn't stop staring at the rings. Ulquiorra took the ring on left out of the box and put it on his ring finger. It fitted nicely on him but it put so much weight on his shoulders. Gazing back at the box with the ring, for Orihime, was still inside it. He closed the lid, put it in his pocket and left to her room. The walk to Orihime's room was slow but peaceful so Ulquiorra could think. Murcielago materialized right next to him. He didn't say anything to his master he just followed with no remarks. They made it to Orihime's room to see her just waking up from her little nap. Murcielago ran towards her with a giddy smile on his face. Ulquiorra watched them with his mask on but he was feeling exasperated about how Orihime would take the ring. He took ring box out of his pocket and looked at with dread.

"Ulquiorra, what's that you have there?" Orihime asked with curiosity. Ulquiorra gazed back up to her, walked over to her and handed the ring box over in her hand. She took it and looked at it with horror. Her hands were shaking while opening the box and there she saw the third cage that was forced on her. She looked back up at Ulquiorra to ask if this was dream but she saw his ring on his ring finger and knew it wasn't. The room became awfully cold and no one spoke.

"Onna, today is our last day here in Hueco Mundo and Aizen has given us the privilege to do whatever we want to so what do you suggest?" Ulquiorra explained. Orihime thought for a while but it was hard to do when you just got a marriage proposal and you can't say no because it's not a dream it's real and she had to carry this man's children. She really needed air and bam she got it.

"I want to go to the beach with everybody," she cheered with a sad smile. Ulquiorra mentally scowled at the sad smile that Onna is giving out. He rather see her smile that smile he sees, expects and enjoys being directed at him. Ulquiorra nodded, he was about to leave when he grabbed the ring and placed it on Orihime's ring finger then he left without looking back.

Orihime could still feel the warmth from Ulquiorra still lingering on her. She stared at her hand and blushed from embarrassment. She shooked her head to clear it and looked over at Murcielago. Murcielago was playing with the pillow on the couch and saying 'beach' over and over again. She smiled at his innocence, in a way, that was so cute and him. She turned towards his way.

"Murcielago it seems like you really excited to go to the beach?" Orihime asked. Murcielago looked over to her and nodded excitedly.

"I never been to a beach before," he answered while moving his legs. Orihime smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I never had been to the beach either. I always wanted to go with my friends but they're always busy with other things," Orihime explained. Murcielago frowned at Orihime from hearing that about her friends.

"Don't you have any family members who could go with you?"

"No, some are in a different country and or dead," Orihime said. Murcielago's frown became deep and his eyes were revealing sorrow and unnoticed pity. Orihime smiled at him and he wondered how she could smile.

With Ulquiorra, he was walking towards the throne room so he could tell Aizen about the beach. He looked down at his hand. Still feeling the warmth of her skin lingering on his he relished the feeling and stuffed his hand in his pocket. He made it to the throne room, knocked on the door and went in after hearing 'come in.'

"My dear Ulquiorra, what have you decide to do?" Aizen asked.

"Onna wants for all of us to go to the beach," Ulquiorra said after a moment.

Aizen smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. Gin will be overjoyed about this information he always saying that its boring here. I will gather all of your brothers and sisters so we can go." Ulquiorra nodded and left to go back to Orihime's room.

"He accepted it and he wants to leave now," Ulquiorra announced when he walked through the door of the room. Orihime and Murcielago jumped up and down from the excitement they got ready to leave Ulquiorra gotten inside his gigai along with Murcielago and lead Orihime to Szayel's lab so they could go to the beach with everyone.

"We need to make a stop at the mall to get some bathing suits and whatnot," Szayel said. They went through the Garaganta that left them at Tiki Beach World (I don't know if this store exists). They decided to split up the girls went to the bikinis and the boys went to the swimming trunks. Halibel and Orihime were waiting for Halibel's fraccion and Lilynette to finish trying out suits.

"Orihime, how do you like Ulquiorra?" Halibel ask. Orihime turned her eyes to the female Espada wondering why she asked.

"I want to know because even though we hollows don't show it we do consider ourselves as brothers and sisters even when Aizen says it all the time," Halibel explained as if she could read minds. The real reason why Halibel asked is because she wants to know if Orihime would be the perfect fit to get Ulquiorra out of his shell and to be there for him.

"Well, um Ulquiorra is a bit harsh, abrasive and blunt but that could also go as a positive too. He is very thoughtful sometimes, patient, caring, smart, a gentlemen, shy and never likes excuses and I think that is what brings out his personality which I respect, trust and like," Orihime explained nervously. Halibel nodded and enjoyed of hearing Orihime's answer.

"Now I know he will be taken cared of" She thought. Halibel went over to the hangers with a bikini that held her eyes for a while. It was a blue bikini top and bottom. The top had blue straps connected to triangles with clouds as its design and the bottom was blue thong. She took it off the shelf and went in the dressing room. She came out a minute later with the bikini in her arms. Her fraccion had theirs and were helping Orihime find one.

"How about this one," Orihime smiled. Halibel and her fraccions, Lilynette viewed the bathing suit and didn't approve of it. She bought more bathing suits and they were denied. Having enough of the safe suits Orihime was picking Halibel found one that suited the innocent girl. It was a two piece green and white. The top was pure white and the bottom was green with a skirt stitched on hem that hides the thong underneath. She guessed Orihime's size since she has the same bust as she does. Halibel took all the bathing suits and paid for them. They left their side to buy sun lotion, sunglasses, beach towels, umbrellas, sandals, beach toys and so much more. Then they went to go find the boys.

With guys, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were arguing over a pair of trunks that looked more like tight speedos. Szayel, Starrk, Barragon, Yammi, Zommari, Aaroniero, Aizen, Gin, Wonderwiess, Tousen and Ulquiorra already had their trunks and were watching the fight between those two with boredom.

"Hurry up already. The girls might be finished already," Starrk groaned. Grimmjow and Nnoitra still didn't relent on the trunks so Ulquiorra seized the opportunity to find them trunks so they can go. He found two, grabbed them, walked back to his group, they paid for it, grabbed the trunk that those two were fighting over and dragged them out the store. They found the girls and they left the mall.

**At the Beach**

They made it to the beach and it was crowded. It was almost impossible to find a spot but they did after 5 minutes. They set their stuff down and gotten comfortable. Orihime grabbed out the sun lotion and applied it on her, Lilynette and Wonderwiess She passed it around to everyone so they could be protected from the harshness of the sun. Lilynette and Wonderwiess ran towards the water with a ball. Ulquiorra grabbed a book out of his bag and started reading, Starrk went to sleep next to Halibel, Aaroniero and Zommari were meditating, Gin and Tousen was talking, Aizen was tanning, Halibel's fraccions were playing with the Frisbee, Yammi was eating a hot dog and Orihime was building a sand castle.

After making her masterpiece Orihime decided that she wanted to go surfing so she got up and went over to the board shack to rent a surf board. The cashier was 16 year old high school boy who looked bored and didn't want to be there but when he saw Orihime came walking over he almost had a heart attack.

"Hi," Orihime said.

"H-hi, um how ccccan I help you?" he asked.

"I would like that surf board," Orihime ordered. The boy slowly grabbed the board and gave it to her. Orihime paid the renting price and left. The boy watched her leave and fainted from the massive nosebleed.

Ulquiorra saw all of what had transpired with the Onna and that boy and from the look of it he was not happy. Even though they had to be together for this mission doesn't mean that he couldn't be concerned about her well-being.

"That boy could watch all he wants but I'm the one she comes to," Ulquiorra thought and he returned to his book. After he got to the 54thchapter of his book, he flagged it, put it back in his bag and went over to the water and watched Orihime surfing. To see her playing with the water's fierce waves was astounding for him to watch. He wanted to know how she did it. How she controlled the board to go where she wants it to do. It amazed him to no extent.

Orihime came out of the water with the board under her arm. She was smiling a happy smile. Ulquiorra waited anxiously for her and he hoped that boy was looking from the shack to see who the Onna is coming to.

"Hey Ulquiorra, do you want to go water skiing with me?" she asked. Ulquiorra watched as trails of water glided down her skin taunting him do something but he held fast.

"What is this 'water skiing' you are referring to Onna?" he asked with curiosity. Orihime smiled and explained to him about it but to Ulquiorra it didn't seem to be safe but Orihime said it was really fun so he relented but he dread the fact that they had to go all the way to the shack where that boy was working. Orihime traded the board for two water ski machines the boy gave her the keys and almost whooped when their hands touched. Ulquiorra wasn't happy and wanted to kill the boy for touching his prisoner. He grabbed Orihime by the wrist but he intently showed off the rings to the boy to show they were together so he could stop his little fantasy about the Onna. He almost smirked when he saw that disappointed face from the boy and dragged Orihime away.

Orihime taught Ulquiorra how to start and steer the machine before they went in the water. They made sure they put on their safety jackets and went on their way. It wasn't that bad but he did get better at it. Ulquiorra quite enjoyed water skiing with Orihime. Even though he won't admit it but he had fun. They were on them for three hours before it was time to go back home.

Ulquiorra volunteered to take the water skis back to the shack. The boy was still there and he was still sad. When he saw Ulquiorra he frowned.

"How can I help you?" the boy seethed. Ulquiorra ignored the tension and handed over the keys and before he left he told the boy, "Just because you got to what a girl like her looks doesn't mean you can't have it in the near future."

Ulquiorra came back and stood next to Orihime. Lilynette was being carried by Starrk and Wonderwiess was being carried by Tousen. Everyone got their stuff and Szayel opened a Garaganta so they could go home.

Arriving back to Hueco Mundo everyone went to the showers to get all the sand, the lotion and water off of them before they went to bed. Orihime followed Ulquiorra back to her room while carrying Murcielago. Murcielago was asleep on Orihime's shoulder so Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to remove him from her presence. Orihime bid Ulquiorra goodnight and lay on her couch with Murcielago next to her. Ulquiorra left and walked towards his room. He went in his room, took off his shoes, took off his jacket and crawled into bed so he would be well rested for tomorrow.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter about this guys it took me awhile because of work so im glad this is up. This is the last chapter for the jobs to be up so place your vote. ****I got a tie for the jobs and i need them to keep coming. The list will still be up. As the author, i couldn't help myself but try to think about every job and put in a story in my head hehehehe. I'm thinking of making another story, the same way, but with them with the jobs listed. Send a shout out if you like the idea. Here is the vote:**

**Ulquiorra **

**-Architecture 4**

**-Judge 2**

**-Fashion Designer 1**

**Orihime**

**- Pediatrician 4**

**- Therapist 2**

**- Model 1**

**For Ulquiorra: a judge, a wedding planner, an architect, or a fashion designer.**

**For Orihime: a kids doctor, a therapist, a model, a interior designer or a artist.**

**Here is the website of the ring but its only the men's; ip/Keepsake-Belmont-1-4-Carat-Diamond-Gold-Men-s-Ring/6006751. Take the extra space out. Review to tell me your final decision and cos please it makes me really happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, it has been a long time since i updated but we have the winners. Ulquiorra is an architect and Orihime is a pediatrician but i also decided to add model for Orihime. I thought it would be cool to put it in and a reviewer voted late so the ones who voted for modeling your wish has come true so don't worry it will still be awesome to read. Now, I don't know anything about architecture, modeling, and pediatrician so I have to do some research on them. Sorry if it took me that long but enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews and favs.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"What is this 'water skiing' you are referring to Onna?" he asked with curiosity. Orihime smiled and explained to him about it but to Ulquiorra it didn't seem to be safe but Orihime said it was really fun so he relented but he dread the fact that they had to go all the way to the shack where that boy was working. Orihime traded the board for two water ski machines the boy gave her the keys and almost whooped when their hands touched. Ulquiorra wasn't happy and wanted to kill the boy for touching his prisoner. He grabbed Orihime by the wrist but he intently showed off the rings to the boy to show they were together so he could stop his little fantasy about the Onna. He almost smirked when he saw that disappointed face from the boy and dragged Orihime away._

_Orihime taught Ulquiorra how to start and steer the machine before they went in the water. They made sure they put on their safety jackets and went on their way. It wasn't that bad but he did get better at it. Ulquiorra quite enjoyed water skiing with Orihime. Even though he won't admit it but he had fun. They were on them for three hours before it was time to go back home._

_Ulquiorra volunteered to take the water skis back to the shack. The boy was still there and he was still sad. When he saw Ulquiorra he frowned._

_"How can I help you?" the boy seethed. Ulquiorra ignored the tension and handed over the keys and before he left he told the boy, "Just because you got to what a girl like her looks doesn't mean you can't have it in the near future."_

_Ulquiorra came back and stood next to Orihime. Lilynette was being carried by Starrk and Wonderwiess was being carried by Tousen. Everyone got their stuff and Szayel opened a Garaganta so they could go home._

_Arriving back to Hueco Mundo everyone went to the showers to get all the sand, the lotion and water off of them before they went to bed. Orihime followed Ulquiorra back to her room while carrying Murcielago. Murcielago was asleep on Orihime's shoulder so Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to remove him from her presence. Orihime bid Ulquiorra goodnight and lay on her couch with Murcielago next to her. Ulquiorra left and walked towards his room. He went in his room, took off his shoes, took off his jacket and crawled into bed so he would be well rested for tomorrow._

Chapter 8: Miami, Florida, first car and first day meeting the bosses

Today is the day that Ulquiorra and Orihime leaves Hueco Mundo to their new home in Florida. Ulquiorra already left Orihime and Murcielago to pack all the clothes, possessions, and other materials that they had bought from the mall so he could see Aizen before they started this fateful assignment. He arrived at the throne room and knocked then he entered.

"There you are my dear Espada. I thought you left without any instructions," Aizen said. Ulquiorra bowed to his master.

"Forgive me for being late but I had to help the Onna get all of our possessions so she could put it in the suitcases," he explained.

"Well, I'm glad that your getting ready to leave but let me tell you where you will be living and doing," Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra waited for his master to tell him what to do next at their new home environment. Aizen took out from his sleeve a picture and gave it to Ulquiorra to see the big white mansion that he and Orihime will be living in.

"You and Orihime are going to newly weds who moved to Miami, Florida for your new job as an architect to a well known architecture firm. Now you start working at 11 so hurry and get going my child," Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra left and fast walked to Orihime's room. Orihime was packed and ready to go to their new home. Ulquiorra opened a Garaganta, grabbed the suitcases and they passed through it.

** The screen flicks on (again)**

It dropped them off inside of their house living room. Everything in the house was white and black including the kitchen, furniture and dining room. Orihime placed her suitcase down and started exploring the house. Ulquiorra just looked around the kitchen, living room and dining room to see if it was up to his standards, thank the heavens it was. Orihime was upstairs opening guests room doors to see what was inside. All the bedroom sets were white and black just like downstairs. Than she went to another room that was master bedroom. The interior was different it was the same color as Ulquiorra's bedroom back in Hueco Mundo forest theme. The bed sets was dark green with brown pillow covers, the the couches was black with green pillow cushions, the carpet was dirt brown and the bathroom had a waterfall shower, the sink was like a tree and the it branches so you could put whatever you want on them, the toilet was right next to the bidet.

Ulquiorra came into the master bedroom to find Orihime looking at the bathroom.

"Onna, what are you doing?" he asked. Orihime turned around in freight from hearing his voice.

"I was exploring the cool bathroom we have in here," Orihime said nervously. Ulquiorra stared at her with a boring look.

"I would like it if you would move aside so I can get ready for my first day at Thomas and Scuklars Architecture and Construction Firm," Ulquiorra announced. Orihime moved away from the bathroom so Ulquiorra could get ready. After getting dressed and grabbing his work briefcase with all the designs of new buildings, Ulquiorra left the house and drove to the firm by following the GPS that was installed in his automobile. He arrived 20 minutes to his new job looking fresh, hot and prepared to do some hard work. He got out of his car, glanced up at the 30 story building and started walking inside. He walked up to the information desk where a young female was clicking her way with keyboard keys. Ulquiorra waited for the female to acknowledge him but she was ignoring him which Ulquiorra didn't really like at all.

"Excuse me but can call Mr. Thomas and Mr. Scuklars that I'm here," Ulquiorra politely said with earnest. The female, who is named Molly Witch looked up at Ulquiorra and blushed. She stared him up and down with interest.

"So your the new architect from Japan, right?" she asked. Ulquiorra was silent and didn't give her any mind to the question.

"Oh, the quiet type. my likey." She purposely stretched to show off her body to him but it really didn't faze him. Se tried everything that came to mind that will make this man bend down at her being but none of it worked. Ulquiorra stood there getting more impatient and hating this women that was making him late for his first day.

"Look whatever your slutty trash is trying to do is not working, I don't have time for your foolishness, your making me late and I want a clean slate from being tardy, stop trying to get me when you can't because I'm already taken, just call Mr. Thomas and Mr. Scuklars, your not my type of woman, you look like you've been sleeping with every man that you find suitable to your needs, your a slut, your the type I would stab with my sword, drenched with gasoline and put you on fire, I'll explain to those men who hold my future and yours what you have been doing to make late and make sure that you will get fired and I'm MARRIED BITCH SO STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE ME," Ulquiorra yelled. Molly was scared of this man so she did what he told her. She called and told Ulquiorra the to go on the 17th floor.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ulquiorra mumbled under his breathe. He used the elevator to get to the designated floor when the slides open he was welcomed by the entire staff with smiles and hoots. Ulquiorra was conflicted.

"Do all human Americans do this for new comers?" he thought.

"Welcome to Thomas and Scuklars Architecture and Construction Firm Mr. Schiffer," boomed Mr. Scuklars and Mr. Thomas. Ulquiorra shooked both their hands and introduced himself.

"Greetings, my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I'm honored to be working with all of you and working under you two," Ulquiorra said while bowing.

** IN Mr. Thomas and Mr. Scuklars office ( I really didn't want to go in all full detail about the welcoming because I'm lazy right now.)**

"So Mr. Schiffer, I hope you didn't have any problems getting here," Mr. Thomas said. Ulquiorra explained that he got here just fine but the female downstairs was wasn't doing her job for well. Mr. Scuklars wasn't happy to hear this so he called her and fired her. They talked about every thing that they do here and the competitions that they won over the years. Ulquiorra was impressed by Mr. Scuklars ability to lead and mean business but Mr. Thomas was just acting it cool and showing how he wasn't really serious about being a business man something in Ulquiorra's gut told him to be careful around Mr. Thomas.

"The next competition is in Japan but that will be in about four months from today so we would like to see you in action," Mr. Thomas said. Ulquiorra nodded and the meeting continued for the next few hours. They dismissed him at 4:30 so he could start really working tomorrow. He drove back to his new home. He turned off his car, grabbed his briefcase, got out of his car and walked towards the house. He went inside the house and saw Orihime on the couch reading a letter.

"Onna what is that your reading?" he asked her. Orihime glanced up at him and handed the letter to him so he could read it. Ulquiorra read it and read it again. The letter reads:

_Dear Ulquiorra and Orihime,_

_If your reading this then you made it to your designated area and for that I'm happy. I got to say this and don't get the wrong idea. I'm proud that I was there to see you both grow up to what you are today. Ulquiorra, watching you grow into a strong young man that has so much out there for you. I have done a lot that I'm proud of. I raised you and made you who you are today and all I want to say is that I'm proud that your son. Orihime, even though I haven't known you or raised you but I feel like had for a long time. Please take care of Ulquiorra for us and have a great time being a pediatrician and a model. Hone your skills and become a better person. I had watched you grow in my palace and you are different then regular humans. Your special and don't every change who you are for anyone. With that said I'm proud and have a great life. Don't forget to give me some grand-kids._

_Sincerely__ Yours,_

_Sosuke Aizen_

Ulquiorra put the letter down on the kitchenette and thought about what Aizen wrote. Orihime was cooking their first dinner meal and she was humming a happy tune. Ulquiorra was silently watching her cook. He remembered reading about that she has strange taste in food like pregnant women eats. He shuddered from the thought of her making that for dinner.

"Dinner is served," Orihime announced.

"What did you make Onna?" he asked cautiously.

"Its Italian. Here on the left is a tomato salad Bruschetta sprinkled with olive oil, right here is Cacciucco, then Carbonara and for dessert is Cannoli." She placed the plates in front of him and waited. Ulquiorra stared at the plate with worry over his health but he really didn't like how she was waiting for him try her cooking. So he decided to try the Bruschetta. Taking a bite out of it and slowly chewed. To his surprise it was good. Ulquiorra finished it off and went on to the course then the next. He emptied the three plates and went on the the dessert. He ate that and wiped his mouth on his cloth napkin.

"So how was it?" Orihime asked.

"It was filling. How-."

"I found it in a cookbook. The cupboards had lots of them," Orihime interrupted.

It was sunset outside. Ulquiorra and Orihime, who were still on Hueco Mundo and Japan time, sleepy. They took a shower and got ready to bed but it was going to be strange for them both. Orihime was standing at the foot of the bed hesitating. Ulquiorra was already in bed and was getting impatient.

"Just get in this bed Onna. We are now in this predicament and we have to live with it. Now get some sleep," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime didn't want to make Ulquiorra angry and she sleepy so she climbed into bed. They turned to the opposite way, Orihime facing the door and Ulquiorra facing the window. They both fell asleep after feeling awkward of having another person in the bed.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and forgive me for taking to long, for making it short and about future chapters that might have something in them that might not be true. The car is the same one from the chapter when Ulquiorra taught Orihime how to drive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, it has been a long time since i updated cos of work and people coming over to my house. I'm not really a people person. I hid upstairs in the den until they left but my dad made me go downstairs to see them and stuff. I wanted to put this up for Ulquiorra's birthday but couldn't. Happy Birthday Ulquiorra, even though its a bit late.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"The next competition is in Japan but that will be in about four months from today so we would like to see you in action," Mr. Thomas said. Ulquiorra nodded and the meeting continued for the next few hours. They dismissed him at 4:30 so he could start really working tomorrow. He drove back to his new home. He turned off his car, grabbed his briefcase, got out of his car and walked towards the house. He went inside the house and saw Orihime on the couch reading a letter._

_"Onna what is that your reading?" he asked her. Orihime glanced up at him and handed the letter to him so he could read it. Ulquiorra read it and read it again. The letter reads:_

_Dear Ulquiorra and Orihime,_

_If your reading this then you made it to your designated area and for that I'm happy. I got to say this and don't get the wrong idea. I'm proud that I was there to see you both grow up to what you are today. Ulquiorra, watching you grow into a strong young man that has so much out there for you. I have done a lot that I'm proud of. I raised you and made you who you are today and all I want to say is that I'm proud that your son. Orihime, even though I haven't known you or raised you but I feel like had for a long time. Please take care of Ulquiorra for us and have a great time being a pediatrician and a model. Hone your skills and become a better person. I had watched you grow in my palace and you are different then regular humans. Your special and don't every change who you are for anyone. With that said I'm proud and have a great life. Don't forget to give me some grand-kids._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sosuke Aizen_

_Ulquiorra put the letter down on the kitchenette and thought about what Aizen wrote. Orihime was cooking their first dinner meal and she was humming a happy tune. Ulquiorra was silently watching her cook. He remembered reading about that she has strange taste in food like pregnant women eats. He shuddered from the thought of her making that for dinner._

_"Dinner is served," Orihime announced._

_"What did you make Onna?" he asked cautiously._

_"Its Italian. Here on the left is a tomato salad Bruschetta sprinkled with olive oil, right here is Cacciucco, then Carbonara and for dessert is Cannoli." She placed the plates in front of him and waited. Ulquiorra stared at the plate with worry over his health but he really didn't like how she was waiting for him try her cooking. So he decided to try the Bruschetta. Taking a bite out of it and slowly chewed. To his surprise it was good. Ulquiorra finished it off and went on to the course then the next. He emptied the three plates and went on the the dessert. He ate that and wiped his mouth on his cloth napkin._

_"So how was it?" Orihime asked._

_"It was filling. How-."_

_"I found it in a cookbook. The cupboards had lots of them," Orihime interrupted._

_It was sunset outside. Ulquiorra and Orihime, who were still on Hueco Mundo and Japan time, sleepy. They took a shower and got ready to bed but it was going to be strange for them both. Orihime was standing at the foot of the bed hesitating. Ulquiorra was already in bed and was getting impatient._

_"Just get in this bed Onna. We are now in this predicament and we have to live with it. Now get some sleep," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime didn't want to make Ulquiorra angry and she sleepy so she climbed into bed. They turned to the opposite way, Orihime facing the door and Ulquiorra facing the window. They both fell asleep after feeling awkward of having another person in the bed._

Chapter 9: First Argument and Eric

**"Why the fuck do we have to wake up this early?" Grimmjow complained by rubbing his sleepy eyes. All the Espadas were walking in the theatre still in their pajamas. Nnoitra was wearing a g-string pants that had his number on the strap, Grimmjow was wearing blue flannel pants, Starrk had on imported pj's shirt and pants with the hat, Lilynette was wearing gray footy pj's and so was Wonderwiess but in purple, Halibel was wearing brown and black pj's dress, Gin was wearing his uniform, Szayel was pink pj's pants and white shirt, Aaroniero was wearing shorts with a black short-sleeved shirt, Zommari was wearing his yoga outfit, Aizen and Tousen was also wearing their uniform and Yammi was in a Santa Claus outfit. **

**"Ulquiorra is starting his first job today and I don't want to miss any of this," Aizen explained.**

**"So stop complaining and be grateful that Lord Aizen is letting watch this," Tousen said. Grimmjow pouted and sat down in his spot and decided to shut up. **

** The screen flicks on (again)**

It was five in the morning, Ulquiorra was still asleep and Orihime just got out of bed to cook breakfast and iron Ulquiorra's work clothes. She put the wrinkled free dress shirt and pants on the foot of the bed. She went back downstairs to the kitchen to make Ulquiorra breakfast and lunch. The coffee was almost finished brewing while Orihime was fixing Ulquiorra's bento. She had a hard time deciding to put ketchup covered pickled cucumbers or mustered streamed rice but she finally decided to keep it normal for him. Putting the last touches on the bentoes , Orihime put in one the kitchenette and went to pour the coffee and clean the kitchen before Ulquiorra wake up.

Ulquiorra woke up from a great sleep. He turned on his left side and saw Orihime wasn't in bed. Her side was still warm it comforted him a bit knowing that she was still here. He got out of the bed, stretched, made up the bed and took a shower. He came out with a towel around his waist. Ulquiorra was headed over to the closet to find some clothes but he saw clothes already pressed and laid out on the bed. He was wondering how it got there but then he figured Orihime did it for him so took the advantage of it.

"Good Morning Ulquiorra," Orihime said. Ulquiorra came walking towards the kitchenette and sat down in one of the stools.

"Morning Onna," he replied.

"I made you a breakfast and lunch bento with coffee to go," Orihime announced. Ulquiorra looked at the time and it almost time for him to go. He thanked her, grabbed his food, coffee and briefcase and left the house to get to work.

**With Orihime**

Orihime watched Ulquiorra drive off to work. She turned away from the window and decided to do something so she wouldn't get so bored. Looking around the house to see what she can do.

"Maybe I can explore some more and clean," Orihime thought out loud. So that is what she did. Orihime cleaned all 369 bedrooms and bathrooms, the hallways, the stairs, the closets and the basement. The house sparkled like a diamond when she finished. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Orihime grabbed all the cleaning supplies, that had been used, in the bucket and went to put them away. She turned left and right but she couldn't get downstairs. She was lost. Now who wouldn't get lost in a mansion with all those rooms. Orihime tried to find her way back but she found herself in the basement somehow.

"How did I get here?" Orihime asked. Scratching her head from the confusion Orihime started walking up stairs to leave the basement. She closed the door and put down the bucket on the floor. She went over to the fridge to get her something to drink when her cellphone started ringing. She went over to the counter, picked up her cell and looked at the caller ID to see who it was. She didn't recognize the number at all. She already knew Ulquiorra's number heart and he wouldn't call unless its an emergency or something but the she thought he might be using his new jobs number so she answered.

"Hell, this is Orihime Schiffer speaking how can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Schiffer, my name is Anthony Kane and I'm calling to see if we could talk over lunch with the director of the Good Samaritan Hospital," Anthony introduced. Orihime thought about it for a moment about the offer.

"Yes but let me talk it over with my husband and send me the address of where you want to meet," Orihime replied.

"Okay will do. I'll send it to yo through text message and see you tomorrow," Anthony excitedly said, "Bye."

"Bye." Orihime ended the call and tapped her fingers on the countertop with nervousness. She was excited about going out to work, receive a paycheck and be independent but now she was worried about how Ulquiorra would take it.

"I guess I have to wait and see but in the mean time I should decide what to make for dinner. German or English food, hmmm," she complected.

**With Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra just arrived at Mr. Thomas and Mr. Scuklars Architecture and Construction Firm. He grabbed his stuff, turned off and locked the car to go inside. There wasn't a new secretary at the front desk but there was a note taped to it though.

**ARCHITECTS AND CONSTRUCTORS**

**JUST GO UPSTAIRS. THERE WILL BE A MEETING TODAY IN ROOM 317 ON THE 16TH FLOOR.**

**YOUR BOSSES,**

**MR. THOMAS AND MR. SCUKLARS**

Ulquiorra went on the 16th floor and to room 317 for the meeting. He was hoping that the meeting wasn't going to last for 4 to 6 hours like Aizen's meetings were. When he opened the door, there was people waiting. This was new for Ulquiorra who is always early to meetings at home even when he has to check on Orihime.

"I have to get use to this," he thought. He went to sit down next a guy with blonde hair. After a couple more minutes more people started coming in and the last one that came in was Mr. Thomas. Ulquiorra was wondering where Mr. Scuklars was but decided that it might come during the meeting.

"Lets get this meeting going, shall we?" Mr. Thomas said. "Mr. Scuklars is in Brazil right now dealing with some business but he will back in a couple of months or so. Well, we have a new architect on our team, Mr. Schiffer so be welcoming and show him around. Eric will be you partner Ulquiorra and if you have any concerns go up to him. Okay, now that's out of the dismiss, dismiss."

Everyone started getting up from their seats and left. Ulquiorra was the second to last one to leave going in the hallway there was a guy waiting. Ulquiorra looked at him with conviction.

"Hi, you must be Ulquiorra. I'm your new partner Eric Casik its nice to meet your aquintance," Eric said. Ulquiorra stared at him for awhile to see if he could trust this man. Eric had a nice build, he had dark brown hair that length is at his ears, blue eyes that shines but holds mystery in them, he barely shows his emotions or what he thinks, he was wearing a v-neck light red shirt and black-gray pants with black loafers. (He is just like Ulquiorra).

"Hello, its nice to meet you."

"Come I'll take you to our office. Yes I know sharing a office is part of being here. I'll give you the 'low down' as these people say here. We share everything breakfast, lunch, dinner, clients, family or personal problems and more. We don't share our wives which is good so yeah. From what I can tell your married, your not very social, you don't unnecessary information or people and your very private but blunt about everything you say." Ulquiorra was shocked but impressed.

"you seem the same?" Ulquiorra announced. Eric nodded and opened the door to the office they're now going to share for along time. Ulquiorra looked around the room. The color of the walls were beige, the furniture was pale blue and the carpet was vomit green. He glared at it with disgust.

"I know what you're thinking about but we can't change it unless we get permission and believe me I tried it a dozen times but Mr. Thomas rejects it all the time. So since we are here we better get down to business. Tell me about yourself and I'll you about myself. Since your knew if you want we can do this tomorrow and get busy with our work for this new project?"

"I choose the latter," Ulquiorra said. They went to work, they ate the breakfast and lunch Orihime made and didn't finish their work until 6. They left the office and out of the building. Ulquiorra got home safe thinking about something that needed to be addressed. During his usual routine with the car he went inside the house to find Orihime at the stove stirring something brown.

"Onna, I'm home and we need to go," Ulquiorra announced. Orihime turned around to see Ulquiorra looking handsome as ever.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the car dealer."

" '.' "

"Turn off the stove, put on your shoes, purse and get in the car," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime did what she was told and climbed in the car. Ulquiorra started driving to a car dealership. It was silent in the car until Murcielago got in the car.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Orihime explained to him that they were going to and he got excited.

"Can I choose the vehicle?" he asked cheerfully.

"You can help me pick one," Orihime said. They arrived at the dealership and got out of the car. Orihime and Murcielago went to look for a car that would be suited for her while Ulquiorra went to talk with dealer.

"Hello sir, how can I help you this evening?"

"I'm looking for a reasonable vehicle that is safe, reliable, eco friendly, has a GPS and affordable mortgage."

"Well, we do have one of those. Come this way." The dealer showed Ulquiorra a red 2012 Toyota Prius that was on the other side of the shop. The dealer told him everything that he needed to know about it but Ulquiorra didn't like it. It looked to small for his taste for Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, I found one I like over here," Orihime yelled. Ulquiorra and the dealer, who was staring at Orihime with want, walked over to where she was standing at. It was a black 2013 Equinox that had seven seats with grey interior. Ulquiorra looked it over and approved of it. The dealer went to get the keys so they could test drive it.

"Um Ulquiorra, I need to talk to you about something," Orihime exclaimed. Ulquiorra diverted his eyes to show her he was listening.

"I got a phone call from a guy name Anthony Kane and he wants to me to meet him and another guy who is a doctor for lunch to discuss about my careers. I told them I would talk to you about it first before I go to meet them."

"You were going to meet up with two men that you barely know so you can discuss about your careers? Without my permission," Ulquiorra seethed.

"No I wanted to tell you first about it and see if you would approve of it before I go," Orihime explained.

"No you can't go. I forbid you to do such a thing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORBID ME! You let me get a bit of freedom so i could get a license and a car but when it comes to my future you don't want me to go for it. Well, you don't tell me what to do."

"I FORBID YOU TO GO AND THAT IS FINAL. IF I HEAR THAT YOU WENT AGAINST MY ORDERS I PROMISE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE SEVERE." Murcielago watched them argue with worry. They went back to the dealer with lots of tension which scared the dealer for much. Orihime bought the car, signed the contract and paid the mortgage's payments. They left in separate cars back home. Orihime went back in the kitchen to finish dinner and Ulquiorra went upstairs to their room. He came back downstairs to eat and Orihime went upstairs after eating to a room she made for herself to get some privacy. Ulquiorra went back in the master bedroom to get some sleep. He took a shower and climbed into bed. He waited for Orihime to come into bed and join him but she didn't. She stayed in her private room for the whole night. Ulquiorra slept alone without any warmth to warm him up that night.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update normally from now on. Eric was introduced and sorry i was kind of curious what would happen if there was another stoic person like Ulquiorra. Haahahahahahaha couldn't help it. Dont worry there will be more Ulquiorra and Eric in the next chapter. Mr. Thomas will show his true colors soon so keep reading. Will Orihime and Ulquiorra ever get along or will this continue? Will Murcielago stay in the house with them or will he keep disappearing? **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, it has been a long time since i updated cos of work. I'm tired and I wanted to update this last week tuesday but couldn't so I'm sorry. please forgive me.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_**ARCHITECTS AND CONSTRUCTORS**_

_**JUST GO UPSTAIRS. THERE WILL BE A MEETING TODAY IN ROOM 317 ON THE 16TH FLOOR.**_

_**YOUR BOSSES,**_

_**MR. THOMAS AND MR. SCUKLARS**_

_Ulquiorra went on the 16th floor and to room 317 for the meeting. He was hoping that the meeting wasn't going to last for 4 to 6 hours like Aizen's meetings were. When he opened the door, there was people waiting. This was new for Ulquiorra who is always early to meetings at home even when he has to check on Orihime._

_"I have to get use to this," he thought. He went to sit down next a guy with blonde hair. After a couple more minutes more people started coming in and the last one that came in was Mr. Thomas. Ulquiorra was wondering where Mr. Scuklars was but decided that it might come during the meeting._

_"Lets get this meeting going, shall we?" Mr. Thomas said. "Mr. Scuklars is in Brazil right now dealing with some business but he will back in a couple of months or so. Well, we have a new architect on our team, Mr. Schiffer so be welcoming and show him around. Eric will be you partner Ulquiorra and if you have any concerns go up to him. Okay, now that's out of the dismiss, dismiss."_

_Everyone started getting up from their seats and left. Ulquiorra was the second to last one to leave going in the hallway there was a guy waiting. Ulquiorra looked at him with conviction._

_"Hi, you must be Ulquiorra. I'm your new partner Eric Casik its nice to meet your aquintance," Eric said. Ulquiorra stared at him for awhile to see if he could trust this man. Eric had a nice build, he had dark brown hair that length is at his ears, blue eyes that shines but holds mystery in them, he barely shows his emotions or what he thinks, he was wearing a v-neck light red shirt and black-gray pants with black loafers. (He is just like Ulquiorra)._

_"Hello, its nice to meet you."_

_"Come I'll take you to our office. Yes I know sharing a office is part of being here. I'll give you the 'low down' as these people say here. We share everything breakfast, lunch, dinner, clients, family or personal problems and more. We don't share our wives which is good so yeah. From what I can tell your married, your not very social, you don't unnecessary information or people and your very private but blunt about everything you say." Ulquiorra was shocked but impressed._

_"you seem the same?" Ulquiorra announced. Eric nodded and opened the door to the office they're now going to share for along time. Ulquiorra looked around the room. The color of the walls were beige, the furniture was pale blue and the carpet was vomit green. He glared at it with disgust._

_"I know what you're thinking about but we can't change it unless we get permission and believe me I tried it a dozen times but Mr. Thomas rejects it all the time. So since we are here we better get down to business. Tell me about yourself and I'll you about myself. Since your knew if you want we can do this tomorrow and get busy with our work for this new project?"_

_"I choose the latter," Ulquiorra said. They went to work, they ate the breakfast and lunch Orihime made and didn't finish their work until 6. They left the office and out of the building. Ulquiorra got home safe thinking about something that needed to be addressed. During his usual routine with the car he went inside the house to find Orihime at the stove stirring something brown._

_"Onna, I'm home and we need to go," Ulquiorra announced. Orihime turned around to see Ulquiorra looking handsome as ever._

_"Where are we going?" she asked._

_"To the car dealer."_

_" '.' "_

_"Turn off the stove, put on your shoes, purse and get in the car," Ulquiorra ordered. Orihime did what she was told and climbed in the car. Ulquiorra started driving to a car dealership. It was silent in the car until Murcielago got in the car._

_"Where are we going?" he asked. Orihime explained to him that they were going to and he got excited._

_"Can I choose the vehicle?" he asked cheerfully._

_"You can help me pick one," Orihime said. They arrived at the dealership and got out of the car. Orihime and Murcielago went to look for a car that would be suited for her while Ulquiorra went to talk with dealer._

_"Hello sir, how can I help you this evening?"_

_"I'm looking for a reasonable vehicle that is safe, reliable, eco friendly, has a GPS and affordable mortgage."_

_"Well, we do have one of those. Come this way." The dealer showed Ulquiorra a red 2012 Toyota Prius that was on the other side of the shop. The dealer told him everything that he needed to know about it but Ulquiorra didn't like it. It looked to small for his taste for Orihime._

_"Ulquiorra, I found one I like over here," Orihime yelled. Ulquiorra and the dealer, who was staring at Orihime with want, walked over to where she was standing at. It was a black 2013 Equinox that had seven seats with grey interior. Ulquiorra looked it over and approved of it. The dealer went to get the keys so they could test drive it._

_"Um Ulquiorra, I need to talk to you about something," Orihime exclaimed. Ulquiorra diverted his eyes to show her he was listening._

_"I got a phone call from a guy name Anthony Kane and he wants to me to meet him and another guy who is a doctor for lunch to discuss about my careers. I told them I would talk to you about it first before I go to meet them."_

_"You were going to meet up with two men that you barely know so you can discuss about your careers? Without my permission," Ulquiorra seethed._

_"No I wanted to tell you first about it and see if you would approve of it before I go," Orihime explained._

_"No you can't go. I forbid you to do such a thing."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORBID ME! You let me get a bit of freedom so i could get a license and a car but when it comes to my future you don't want me to go for it. Well, you don't tell me what to do."_

_"I FORBID YOU TO GO AND THAT IS FINAL. IF I HEAR THAT YOU WENT AGAINST MY ORDERS I PROMISE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE SEVERE." Murcielago watched them argue with worry. They went back to the dealer with lots of tension which scared the dealer for much. Orihime bought the car, signed the contract and paid the mortgage's payments. They left in separate cars back home. Orihime went back in the kitchen to finish dinner and Ulquiorra went upstairs to their room. He came back downstairs to eat and Orihime went upstairs after eating to a room she made for herself to get some privacy. Ulquiorra went back in the master bedroom to get some sleep. He took a shower and climbed into bed. He waited for Orihime to come into bed and join him but she didn't. She stayed in her private room for the whole night. Ulquiorra slept alone without any warmth to warm him up that night._

Chapter 9: First Argument and Eric

**"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahaha, Ulquiorra is so in deep," Grimmjow and Nnoitra laughed.**

** The screen flicks on (again)**

**With Orihime**

It was 4:30 in the morning and Orihime was awake. She started looking at the ceiling with a daze; remembering what happened yesterday made her angry. Orihime didn't like how Ulquiorra was acting like her jailer or father. She shivered from the father part.

"Ulquiorra is not like that man." Orihime got up from the couch in her private study, which represented her exactly, and went downstairs to make Ulquiorra his breakfast and lunch bento and ironed his clothes. She heard him coming downstairs. She didn't turn his way or say good morning to him. Hearing him grabbed his stuff and the door closing. Orihime waited for the sound of the car leaving the driveway. She cleaned the kitchen an went to the master bedroom to pick out an outfit that would be appropriate. It took a few cocktail dresses, floral dresses, comfort clothing, jeans, blouses and sweaters for her to find a cream white blouse with a black blazer skirt and jacket with white pumps. She ironed her outfit, hanged it in the bathroom and climbed into bed for some extra sleep.

It was 11'o' clock when she woke up. Orihime made up the bed, got her personals from her dresser, went into the bathroom to take a shower, dried herself with a fluffy towel, blow dried her hair, curled ironed her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, gotten dressed and put on a little bit of make-up. Looking at herself at the mirror to see if she looked okay and professional. She gave herself a wink for looking good.

"Okay, we better get going so I don't be late for this meeting," she said. Orihime left the bathroom, grabbed her purse was about to put her cell phone in the purse when it ringed.

"Hello," Orihime answered.

"Hello again Mrs. Schiffer, its Anthony. I'm checking if we are still on for our lunch meeting?"

"Yes, I was just on my way out to meet you but I don't know where we're going to meet at?"

"Oh, I'll sent it to you right now. See you soon," he said and he hanged up. Orihime ended the call and her phone dinged at a new message. It was from Anthony. He sent her the directions and the name of the restaurant. She grabbed her keys and left the house. The restaurant, Ruth's Chris Steak House, was twenty minutes away from the house and it was across the street of Ulquiorra's job but Orihime didn't notice. She parked, locked the car door and went inside. The host was at the stand and smiled when Orihime came up.

"How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see somebody named Anthony Kane," Orihime replied. The host moved away from the stand and grabbed a menu.

"This way Miss." Orihime followed the host person to a private meeting room where two fine looking gentlemen were drinking cocktails and discussing that to Orihime looked important.

"Excuse me gentlemen but Mrs. Schiffer is here," said the host person.

"Thank you. Welcome Mrs. Schiffer have a seat so we can get started," Anthony said. The host person left and Orihime sited herself down.

"Mrs. Schiffer, this is Director Shinia Holbert of the Good Samaritan Hospital."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Schiffer," Director Holbert politely said.

"Its an honor to meet you as well Director and you call me Orihime," Orihime replied with a smile.

"The reason why I asked you two to meet me is because we need to discuss about Orihime's schedule. Orihime since your going to be a Pediatrician it might hinder your Modeling but I have a solution and I need both of you to bare with me. Now we could have Orihime model when and wherever the medical conferences are being held that will bring up some challenges if you were booked by every designer when they see you or we could give you modeling jobs only in the Florida region but that is up to you," Anthony explained to the ladies.

"If I could, what do you think is the best option for this road to take course?" asked the Director.

"In my opinion I would choose the first one. Its a good strategy to take and the best. I want what is best for you and her at this moment."

"Why not the second chose?"

"That chose will bring more hardships. Like I said before designers will be hiring not only in this country but others as well and if we just tell them that we can't then that will damage her, mine and your reputation which you don't want but the first one will bring the hospital lots patients to you because you'll have a celebrity that works for you."

"I think he has a point and I don't want to give you any problems," Orihime said convincing Director Holbert.

"I guess you do have a point. Okay, I'll go with it but if we do do this then I need her modeling schedule from you and I'll give you the same from my side," agreed Director Holbert. Anthony went into his briefcase and took out a brown planner book. He turned the crisp white pages and showed her the schedule for Orihime. Director Holbert took out her planner and wrote all the dates and events, she finished writing them down and put her planner away so did Anthony.

"Now that is all good and well, how about we get something to eat. This place is famous for it steaks."

"Sure, I'm hungry," Orihime said with cheer and her stomach was starting to rumble even louder. A waitress came over to see if they were ready to order. They put their order in, started talking a bit more about Orihime's careers and more easy conversation. Their food came and it was really good. Director Holbert had to leave to go back to the hospital and Anthony had to go also. Orihime thanked them and left the restaurant but when she walked towards her car she didn't know that she was being watched.

**With Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra barely had any sleep last night because Orihime didn't come to bed. Physically he was fine with it but mentally he wasn't. The night before last was stimulating. Her warmth comforted him in away he couldn't understand. Even with last night, he really didn't gt why he was disappointed of not waking up to see if her warmth lingered on the bed sheets. Ulquiorra did see her preparing his meals to go he wanted hear her say something so he could know that everything was back to normal but she didn't. She didn't even say 'good bye' or 'have a nice day at work' which made him sad.

He went back to the argument, well you can't say argument but their disagreement, from yesterday. He knew it was Aizen's orders for Orihime to work but for Ulquiorra he rather have at the house where its safe then being out there without him knowing her whereabouts twenty-four seven. The world as he knows and studies is very dangerous for a person that is Orihime. Orihime is gullible, naive, innocent and kind in her little circle. He didn't want her to change but if she goes out in the world of worlds she will be eaten alive. Its not as dangerous as Hueco Mundo but the rules are the same. He doesn't want her to be used by any offers from men or women, ESPECIALLY those trash men that only look at her with uncontrollable lust like Nnoitra, Grimmjow and the lesser and less important hollows.

He arrived at the Firm in recorder timing. He parked, grabbed his stuff, locked the car and went inside to go to his office that he shares with Eric. He opened the door of his office and saw Eric at his desk looking over some documents. He walked over to the fridge to put his lunch bento in there, he seated himself at his own desk, and put the breakfast bento in the middle of the two desk. Eric glanced up from the documents to see Ulquiorra grabbing two chopsticks out of his bag and handed him one.

"Thank you so what is it this time?" Eric asked.

"I don't know until I start eating. She and I are having a disagreement at the moment," Ulquiorra replied honestly.

"I'm not going into that until you decide if I have a right but I'm hungry and you need to tell me how you met your wife," Eric said while picking up an egg omelet with his chopsticks.

Ulquiorra chewed on some rice before he answered, "We met in a college study. My father wanted me to be a lawyer, like him, but I really didn't want that. I wanted to be a Architect but I didn't want to destroy my father's spirit so I went to Law School. My Professor gave us a big assignment that was going to be a three month assignment that was crucial to our grades and how great lawyers we would become. He wanted us to go to The University of Tokyo Medical Faculty to work with the students on a murder case. We were partners on the project. When I first saw her, yes she was beautiful, I thought she was those kind of girls that was rich, full of themselves, wants more money and so for but I found out that wasn't the case. She was way she was going through the assignment was stimulating. She had so much passion in her eyes that I couldn't regulate the feeling. We finished the project that day. Our Professors were shocked but gave us more and more and more but we finished them same day but it got us to become friends. We started hanging out. I met her friends and she met my friends and family. Her friends didn't like me because of my family and how I looked. My family liked her, especially my two brothers Grimmjow and Nnoitra so much that I had to keep her away from them. Since we finished all the upcoming assignments early, our Professors decided to let us graduate early with honors and went our separate ways after that but we stayed in contact. I became this big time lawyer after a couple months but I wasn't satisfied so I went to back to school for Architect in secret. I graduated early and had two careers that was suitable in pay to live off of. After two years we met again in front of the court house. I just finished winning a case and hod to go across the street to check on my new building when I saw that there was an accident. The ambulance was there along with the police and fire department and that was when I saw her coming out of the back of the ambulance truck wearing a white doctor coat. I was shocked to see her but confused why she was in an ambulance instead of the hospital. While the police was taking care of the statements I went up to her. We greet each other and she wanted to catch up so I asked her to join me for dinner which she accepted. We met up at this nice little restaurant and talked about what was going on in our lives. She told me that she became a Pediatrician and was highly praised by the medical community in Japan and I told her that I'm doing my career along with being a lawyer but she told me that wasn't healthy and my stress level will go sky high. So story short, I applied for an early retirement from doing the law, we started dating, her friends didn't approve, my family loved it, I proposed with her favorite song in the background and moved here to get away from my father, who wants grand kids, from my brothers who want to take her away from me and her friends," Ulquiorra narrated.

"Wow, that was something," Eric applaud. Ulquiorra and him were just getting ready for a client that was coming in soon to discuss business. Ulquiorra walked over to the window to gaze out into the world outside of the office. It was busy and people were walking around with a direction that they wanted to go. He thought he saw Onna's car but everyone had a car just like hers but then fate bought the reality down hard on him when he saw Orihime leaving a restaurant with two people trailing after her.

"She didn't," he mumbled with anger. There was a knock at the door and Eric went to open it. Their client arrived and Ulquiorra had to set aside his anger to go over the building and location arrangements. The client, Mr. Clien Kurt was a restaurant owner from across the street, and he wanted to build another restaurant. They debated over which location to build it at, the material to use and the design; after that was set and done Mr. Kurt left and Eric wanted to eat lunch so he grabbed Ulquiorra's lunch bento out of the fridge with two bottles of water.

"Since you told me about how you and your wife met let me tell you when I met mines. I was at an art gallery deciding to buy a painting for my moms birthday. I went looking around and it took along time to find one until I saw the one painting I knew she would love. I was going to grab a hold of it until a women (Janette) did the same. We were tugging at it until the director told her something and she had to let go. I bought and left with a victorious smile," he said with glee.

"So your wife is an art buyer?"

"Yes and a good one at that." They finished their lunch and back to work. It was time for them to go so they packed up and left. Ulquiorra drove home with his anger returned in full force. He made it home and went inside to smelling something delicious but kept his resolve.

"Onna, we need to talk."

"What is it?" she asked while stirring.

I saw you today coming outside a restaurant with two people." Orihime was silent and stopped what she was doing.

"I told you if I heard that you disobeyed me that there will be punishment so I will let you take the jobs."

"Really?" Orihime said with shock and joy, "Oh, thank you Ulquiorra this means so much to me-"

"But I won't accept or give you any support." Orihime's joy went down hill after that and before she could say anything Ulquiorra left to go upstairs with this to say, " I better see you in our bed tonight and if I don't I will drag you by the hair."

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really trying to update this normally but its getting harder when my schedule change so I'm sorry that was so late. Will Orihime and Ulquiorra ever get along or will this continue? Ulquiorra accept Orihime having to work two jobs? Will Murcielago stay in the house with them or will he keep disappearing? **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, it has been a long time since i updated cos of work. I just realized that I did another mistake in the chapter. I'm sorry but it was funny that I just notice the next day when I'm just about to make another chapter. I'll try to watch out and be more careful in the following chapters.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_**With Ulquiorra**_

_Ulquiorra barely had any sleep last night because Orihime didn't come to bed. Physically he was fine with it but mentally he wasn't. The night before last was stimulating. Her warmth comforted him in away he couldn't understand. Even with last night, he really didn't gt why he was disappointed of not waking up to see if her warmth lingered on the bed sheets. Ulquiorra did see her preparing his meals to go he wanted hear her say something so he could know that everything was back to normal but she didn't. She didn't even say 'good bye' or 'have a nice day at work' which made him sad._

_He went back to the argument, well you can't say argument but their disagreement, from yesterday. He knew it was Aizen's orders for Orihime to work but for Ulquiorra he rather have at the house where its safe then being out there without him knowing her whereabouts twenty-four seven. The world as he knows and studies is very dangerous for a person that is Orihime. Orihime is gullible, naive, innocent and kind in her little circle. He didn't want her to change but if she goes out in the world of worlds she will be eaten alive. Its not as dangerous as Hueco Mundo but the rules are the same. He doesn't want her to be used by any offers from men or women, ESPECIALLY those trash men that only look at her with uncontrollable lust like Nnoitra, Grimmjow and the lesser and less important hollows._

_He arrived at the Firm in recorder timing. He parked, grabbed his stuff, locked the car and went inside to go to his office that he shares with Eric. He opened the door of his office and saw Eric at his desk looking over some documents. He walked over to the fridge to put his lunch bento in there, he seated himself at his own desk, and put the breakfast bento in the middle of the two desk. Eric glanced up from the documents to see Ulquiorra grabbing two chopsticks out of his bag and handed him one._

_"Thank you so what is it this time?" Eric asked._

_"I don't know until I start eating. She and I are having a disagreement at the moment," Ulquiorra replied honestly._

_"I'm not going into that until you decide if I have a right but I'm hungry and you need to tell me how you met your wife," Eric said while picking up an egg omelet with his chopsticks._

_Ulquiorra chewed on some rice before he answered, "We met in a college study. My father wanted me to be a lawyer, like him, but I really didn't want that. I wanted to be a Architect but I didn't want to destroy my father's spirit so I went to Law School. My Professor gave us a big assignment that was going to be a three month assignment that was crucial to our grades and how great lawyers we would become. He wanted us to go to The University of Tokyo Medical Faculty to work with the students on a murder case. We were partners on the project. When I first saw her, yes she was beautiful, I thought she was those kind of girls that was rich, full of themselves, wants more money and so for but I found out that wasn't the case. She was way she was going through the assignment was stimulating. She had so much passion in her eyes that I couldn't regulate the feeling. We finished the project that day. Our Professors were shocked but gave us more and more and more but we finished them same day but it got us to become friends. We started hanging out. I met her friends and she met my friends and family. Her friends didn't like me because of my family and how I looked. My family liked her, especially my two brothers Grimmjow and Nnoitra so much that I had to keep her away from them. Since we finished all the upcoming assignments early, our Professors decided to let us graduate early with honors and went our separate ways after that but we stayed in contact. I became this big time lawyer after a couple months but I wasn't satisfied so I went to back to school for Architect in secret. I graduated early and had two careers that was suitable in pay to live off of. After two years we met again in front of the court house. I just finished winning a case and hod to go across the street to check on my new building when I saw that there was an accident. The ambulance was there along with the police and fire department and that was when I saw her coming out of the back of the ambulance truck wearing a white doctor coat. I was shocked to see her but confused why she was in an ambulance instead of the hospital. While the police was taking care of the statements I went up to her. We greet each other and she wanted to catch up so I asked her to join me for dinner which she accepted. We met up at this nice little restaurant and talked about what was going on in our lives. She told me that she became a Pediatrician and was highly praised by the medical community in Japan and I told her that I'm doing my career along with being a lawyer but she told me that wasn't healthy and my stress level will go sky high. So story short, I applied for an early retirement from doing the law, we started dating, her friends didn't approve, my family loved it, I proposed with her favorite song in the background and moved here to get away from my father, who wants grand kids, from my brothers who want to take her away from me and her friends," Ulquiorra narrated._

_"Wow, that was something," Eric applaud. Ulquiorra and him were just getting ready for a client that was coming in soon to discuss business. Ulquiorra walked over to the window to gaze out into the world outside of the office. It was busy and people were walking around with a direction that they wanted to go. He thought he saw Onna's car but everyone had a car just like hers but then fate bought the reality down hard on him when he saw Orihime leaving a restaurant with two people trailing after her._

_"She didn't," he mumbled with anger. There was a knock at the door and Eric went to open it. Their client arrived and Ulquiorra had to set aside his anger to go over the building and location arrangements. The client, Mr. Clien Kurt was a restaurant owner from across the street, and he wanted to build another restaurant. They debated over which location to build it at, the material to use and the design; after that was set and done Mr. Kurt left and Eric wanted to eat lunch so he grabbed Ulquiorra's lunch bento out of the fridge with two bottles of water._

_"Since you told me about how you and your wife met let me tell you when I met mines. I was at an art gallery deciding to buy a painting for my moms birthday. I went looking around and it took along time to find one until I saw the one painting I knew she would love. I was going to grab a hold of it until a women (Janette) did the same. We were tugging at it until the director told her something and she had to let go. I bought and left with a victorious smile," he said with glee._

_"So your wife is an art buyer?"_

_"Yes and a good one at that." They finished their lunch and back to work. It was time for them to go so they packed up and left. Ulquiorra drove home with his anger returned in full force. He made it home and went inside to smelling something delicious but kept his resolve._

_"Onna, we need to talk."_

_"What is it?" she asked while stirring._

_I saw you today coming outside a restaurant with two people." Orihime was silent and stopped what she was doing._

_"I told you if I heard that you disobeyed me that there will be punishment so I will let you take the jobs."_

_"Really?" Orihime said with shock and joy, "Oh, thank you Ulquiorra this means so much to me-"_

_"But I won't accept or give you any support." Orihime's joy went down hill after that and before she could say anything Ulquiorra left to go upstairs with this to say, " I better see you in our bed tonight and if I don't I will drag you by the hair."_

Chapter 11: What, WHAT and Advice

** The screen flicks on (again)**

It was early in the morning but this time two people were getting ready for work. Orihime woke up at her usual time, gotten ready for her first day at the hospital and made Ulquiorra is meals to go. She was really glad that she ironed his clothes yesterday before she went into their bed. Orihime thought of what Ulquiorra told her last night about not accepting or supporting her decision. It hurt her to hear that from him. The respect she had for him was dimming very slowly. Ulquiorra came downstairs dressed up and ready for work. He saw her in the kitchen all dressed professional for her first day. He really wasn't happy that she is going to leave the house but her punishment was revealed and she had to take it. But he had to admit that she looked exceptionally beautiful in that grey blazer. They left the house without saying goodbye.

**With Orihime**

Orihime loved her first day at the hospital. The kids were wonderful and fun, her coworkers were nice to give her the low down about the on going hospital work which Orihime really appreciated. She really wanted to text Ulquiorra about how she was doing but his words were coming back to her and decided against it. Director Holbert called Orihime to her office.

"Mrs. Schiffer, I'm sending you to a medical convention in New York City after you go to your modeling shoot," she said. Orihime was kind of shocked that she had to go to a different sate when she just started working at job that was her dream.

"How long do I have to stay there, when do I leave and who will take car of my patients when I'm gone?" Orihime asked with worry.

"You leave in two days, your staying in a ravishing hotel that is the best in NYC, your going to stay there for about a week and I will take care of your patients when your gone but you will get text messages and calls from me to see what is best or how to take care of them and surgical matters. Look I can understand that you just started but like your manager said that we have to work together on making this work so I'm going to try do your job while your gone even though I don't know that field very well. Can we do this together?"

"Alright I will and try to make you proud of me," Orihime said with determination. Director Holbert was glad that she and Orihime was on the same page now and gave her further instructions on the medical convention since this was her first one. Director Holbert dismissed Orihime from her office. Orihime started walking towards the children ward to see how her 'children' was doing while text Ulquiorra about her departure for New York in two days.

**With Ulquiorra**

Eric could tell something was wrong with his partner, Ulquiorra Schiffer so he asked him, "What is on your mind?" Ulquiorra looked up at his partner and went back looking over what their client needed for the restaurant before he answered.

"My wife and I are having a dispute about her working."

"What does she do?"

"She is a doctor and now a model," Ulquiorra answered. "I don't see why she want to work on her feet for hours on end as a doctor and standing in one or so places as a model when she can stay home; where it is safe and do her womanly duties."

"I do see where your coming from. To tell you the truth, I really didn't want Janette to continue working which began a two-week argument but I relented because she didn't talk to me, she made me sleep on the couch and her parents, who hate me for some reason, gave her divorce papers."

"I just don't want her to get hurt in this new world that she is not use to. If you ever meet my wife you will know what I'm talking about. She is loving, kind, understanding, gullible, sweet, naive and innocent something that is easily can be taken advantage of. She isn't tainted by the worlds dirtiness which I'm glad about. I've done terrible things in my past that I'm not proud of but I always wondered why me. Why did she choose me,"he admitted.

"Ulquiorra, I know your wife and you are still newly weds but don't let this destroy your relationship. I understand where your coming from. I have done something in my life that I'm not even proud of but Janette has saved me from the nightmares and guilt by being there and I love her for accepting me; all of me. From just hearing describing your wife she sounds just like my Janette. She is still the same when we first met. Why don't you two talk about it out then maybe you can see both parties point of view," Eric advise.

Ulquiorra thought over Eric's words ans saw logic in it. He doesn't want to sleep on the couch it looks and sounds uncomfortable, or get divorce papers: whatever those were: or not hearing her talk to him. He felt his cellphone vibrate in the right of his pants pocket. Ulquiorra took it out and looked at the Caller I.D. He saw it was a text message from Orihime. It somehow made him happy to get a message from but also it bought hope that maybe she was talking to him and accepting to stay home. He opened the message to see what she texted.

_Ulquiorra, I have some good news. Director Holbert, my boss, is giving me the opportunity to go to New York City for a medical convention and a modeling shoot for a week and I leave in two days. I'm so happy but nervous about going. I don't want to disappoint her. -Orihime_

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We are having our Annual Christmas Party in a week. This will give you and your wife a chance to meet with your other coworkers and their wives," Eric said. Ulquiorra was silent for a moment._  
_

"What the-, what party?" Ulquiorra was confused. He looked up at Eric and showed him the text message from Orihime and asked him to repeat what he said before.

"Do you think she will be able to make it to the party?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ulquiorra answered honestly.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it is short. I made this one short because I wanted some time to write down the big Christmas Party. Orihime is going to NYC for a modeling shoot and a medical convention how will Ulquiorra manage without her warmth and cooking? Will Orihime and Ulquiorra ever get along or will this continue? Ulquiorra accept Orihime having to work two jobs? Will Murcielago stay in the house with them or will he keep disappearing? **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, it has been a long time since i updated cos of work. I just realized that I did another mistake in the chapter. I'm sorry but it was funny that I just notice the next day when I'm just about to make another chapter. I'll try to watch out and be more careful in the following chapters. Hey do you guys know what happened to Pride and Professionalism? I found it on but its for twilight. tell me please i loved that story.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_**With Ulquiorra**_

_Eric could tell something was wrong with his partner, Ulquiorra Schiffer so he asked him, "What is on your mind?" Ulquiorra looked up at his partner and went back looking over what their client needed for the restaurant before he answered._

_"My wife and I are having a dispute about her working."_

_"What does she do?"_

_"She is a doctor and now a model," Ulquiorra answered. "I don't see why she want to work on her feet for hours on end as a doctor and standing in one or so places as a model when she can stay home; where it is safe and do her womanly duties."_

_"I do see where your coming from. To tell you the truth, I really didn't want Janette to continue working which began a two-week argument but I relented because she didn't talk to me, she made me sleep on the couch and her parents, who hate me for some reason, gave her divorce papers."_

_"I just don't want her to get hurt in this new world that she is not use to. If you ever meet my wife you will know what I'm talking about. She is loving, kind, understanding, gullible, sweet, naive and innocent something that is easily can be taken advantage of. She isn't tainted by the worlds dirtiness which I'm glad about. I've done terrible things in my past that I'm not proud of but I always wondered why me. Why did she choose me,"he admitted._

_"Ulquiorra, I know your wife and you are still newly weds but don't let this destroy your relationship. I understand where your coming from. I have done something in my life that I'm not even proud of but Janette has saved me from the nightmares and guilt by being there and I love her for accepting me; all of me. From just hearing describing your wife she sounds just like my Janette. She is still the same when we first met. Why don't you two talk about it out then maybe you can see both parties point of view," Eric advise._

_Ulquiorra thought over Eric's words ans saw logic in it. He doesn't want to sleep on the couch it looks and sounds uncomfortable, or get divorce papers: whatever those were: or not hearing her talk to him. He felt his cellphone vibrate in the right of his pants pocket. Ulquiorra took it out and looked at the Caller I.D. He saw it was a text message from Orihime. It somehow made him happy to get a message from but also it bought hope that maybe she was talking to him and accepting to stay home. He opened the message to see what she texted._

_Ulquiorra, I have some good news. Director Holbert, my boss, is giving me the opportunity to go to New York City for a medical convention and a modeling shoot for a week and I leave in two days. I'm so happy but nervous about going. I don't want to disappoint her. -Orihime_

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We are having our Annual Christmas Party in a week. This will give you and your wife a chance to meet with your other coworkers and their wives," Eric said. Ulquiorra was silent for a moment.  
_

_"What the-, what party?" Ulquiorra was confused. He looked up at Eric and showed him the text message from Orihime and asked him to repeat what he said before._

_"Do you think she will be able to make it to the party?" he asked._

_"I don't know," Ulquiorra answered honestly._

Chapter 12: Made it and Christmas Party

** The screen flicks on (again)**

Ulquiorra drove home after work with a request from Eric to bring two extra bentoes next time.

"He must really enjoy Onna's cooking," he thought. By just thinking about Orihime he felt angry, light and confusion. The fact of her leaving was mind blowing. It took Eric about a few tries to make Ulquiorra to understand that she was coming back. She was coming back to him.

He drove into his long driveway, parked, turned off the car, grabbed his bag and walked up to the door. The smell of roasted lemon rosemary chicken, garlic-sour cream mashed potatoes, steamed corn and caramel cake were giving his brain a signal to send off to the stomach 'its time to eat!' Ulquiorra forgot all about Orihime leaving and went to the kitchenette to sit and wait for Orihime to serve him. Orihime grabbed two plates from the upper cabinets and fixed Ulquiorra's plate then she fixed hers. She set Ulquiorra's in front of him and went with her plate to sit next to him. They ate in silence. Ulquiorra was trying to enjoy this wonderful meal that Onna prepared but the silence was grating on his nerves. He was used to hearing her rambling nonstop; which of course made him want to rip out her voice box; but now he miss hearing it. Orihime wasn't faring any better. It felt like they were in Hueco Mundo and it felt like when she was home living by herself. She was eager to find out out what he though about her going away to New York City for a week. She already gotten a text message from Anthony about the shoot. He already sent her the plane ticket through her email and the hotel where she will be staying.

They finished their meals and went in two separate ways. Ulquiorra went upstairs to the master bedroom to look over rough drafts of the building he is working on with Eric while Orihime washed the dishes and put the food away in the fridge. She went upstairs to the bedroom to get ready for bed also to talk to Ulquiorra. She went into the bathroom to change in her pj's and climbed into the bed. Ulquiorra was looking over the last bit of the statistics and put on the dresser.

"Ulquiorra we need to talk," Orihime said "I need to know how you feel about me going to NYC for a week."

"I really don't know how I'm suppose to feel about you going but what I do know is that I don't want you to go but even if I say don't go you will anyways so do what you have to do but I'm not going to see you off or anything like that," Ulquiorra said. Orihime sighed at Ulquiorra's words. She just needs to remember that this is how he is and she can't change him.

"Ulquiorra, when will you accept this?" Orihime asked.

"When I deemed that you have learned your lesson from defying my orders," he replied calmly. Orihime stared at him with disbelief.

"What do you mean by 'when I deemed that you have learned your lesson from defying my orders?'"she asked.

"Its exactly what I said Onna. Until you see that I was correct I will never give you my blessing."

"You're being controlling," she accused.

"How so?"

"How so? I'll tell you how so mister. 1) Your telling me not to work; 2) I can't do anything without your word on it; 3) threatening me and 4) your doing it like you did in Hueco Mundo."

"I don't see what you are talking about," Ulquiorra said.

"I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms," Orihime said.

"Onna, you will do no such thing. You will stay and sleep in this room if not I'll drag you, tie you up and gag you until you see it my way," Ulquiorra ordered.

"See right there. That is what I'm talking about. Look Ulquiorra, I don't want to argue anymore so I'll say this. Even though you won't accept or support me with my decision but I won't stop supporting you with yours."

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment which made Orihime proud of herself for doing it. She climbed back into bed with a feeling of victory. She laid her head down on the pillow but before she could close her eyes Ulquiorra said, " Onna, in the morning while your making breakfast and lunch to go, put two more in there." Orihime knew she lost this battle.

~...~

Ulquiorra was very thankful that Orihime followed his request about making two more bentoes in there so he and Eric wouldn't keep sharing. Their client, Mr. Kurt, came today to discuss about finalizing the restaurant building.

"Well gentleman, I would like to add somethings," Mr. Kurt said.

"What would that be sir?" Eric asked. Eric and Ulquiorra were getting hungry. Eric could already smell that rosemary chicken begging to be consumed. Ulquiorra wanted to put the plans away, eat and try to forget the argument from last night.

"I want to add a stage and a piano for music entertainment," said Mr. Kurt. Ulquiorra stared at the draft to see where they could built a stage and put a piano.

"We can build a medium stage over here near the back corner," Ulquiorra announced pointing to a spot.

"Good now when do you start building my new baby?"

"Well, there is the land expert who needs to inspect the land to see id there will be any problem that will cause you trouble in the future. When we get the okay by him then we can start building in about two weeks," answered Eric. Mr. Kurt left and Eric rushed to the fridge to get their lunch. Eric took the first bite into the rosemary chicken and groaned from the deliciousness.

"Mmmm, your wife must have been sent from cook heaven because this is delicious," he said. Ulquiorra agreed.

"So what are you doing for your wife today?" Ulquiorra looked at Eric with confusion.

"Today is the last day before she goes off to NYC tomorrow, remember?" Eric said. Ulquiorra really didn't want to remember that Orihime was leaving him tomorrow for a convention and a modeling shoot.

"I don't know," he answered taking another bite in the mashed potatoes.

"What do you mean that you don't know?"

"I can't stop her from going," Ulquiorra said

"Of course, you can't stop her. This is her careers that she needs to experience so she can get better. Tell me that you don't think that she is leaving you and not coming back."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I just don't want what happened yesterday to happen again," Eric reminded.

**Flashback**

_"Ulquiorra calm down- wait put that down and breathe," Eric said calmly. Ulquiorra was hyperventilating from the news of Orihime leaving. _

_"She is leaving me. What did I do?" he mumbled. He grabbed the lamp off his desk and threw it at the wall which left a big hole in the wall. He started throwing everything that was in his plain of sight; papers, pens, plants, briefcase and chairs. _

_"Ulquiorra, stop doing that- hey my wife's mother gave me that, well I didn't like it any ways."_

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Is everything okay in here? We hear noises that sounded like your fighting," Tom, their coworker, said with worry._

_"Everything is fine. I got this under control," Eric reassured._

_"Okay," said Tom. _

_Ulquiorra was about to throw his desk out the window when Eric showed him the text message that Orihime sent him. Ulquiorra read it again and again and again when he felt Eric put his hand on his shoulder._

_"She isn't leaving you, okay. She is coming back to you. Understand the words that are coming out of my mouth. Your wife is coming back to you with a smile and glad that she is home to be with you and no one else," Eric said. Eric words registered in his mind and he calmed down. He put the desk down and tried breathing to slow down his gigai heart._

_"Good?"_

_Ulquiorra nodded without breaking his desk over his knee._

_"... did you really need to do that?" Eric sighed. "Now I need to go get Tom and tell him to order you a new desk."_

**Flashback Ended**

"I don't know what your talking about," Ulquiorra said. Eric knew that Ulquiorra was embarrassed about what happened and didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"How about you cook for her or take her somewhere."

"Like where and what should I make?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Take her to the movies or make something that she likes," Eric placed out there. Ulquiorra thought about it for moment.

"Maybe I could do the cooking option," Ulquiorra said.

"That's a start. Just decide what to cook tonight, go shopping for the ingredients, arrive home some hours before her and surprise, you got a nice prepared dinner for her," Eric said. Ulquiorra thought about what is he going to make for dinner.

**~~...~~**

Orihime was in her office studying all of her patients conditions, allergies, health regiments and their surgery procedures. She already met the kids that she will be curing. Being who she was, Orihime fell in love with them. She loves kids and sweet old people but she wasn't ready for kids or to be a mother. Sure she would love to have her own but no in this situation. She really didn't know about if Ulquiorra really wants kids. She sighed and went back to her studying for another hour before she goes to play with the kids.

"Why is he so hard to understand?" She asked herself. Orihime got up from her seat and went to the children ward to see if the kids were there. When she got there it was empty besides Airi who was sleeping in the baby crib. Orihime walked over to the baby crib and gazed down.

"What a cute baby girl. *Sigh* Your parents must have been so happy to have you. I wonder how I will feel if I was pregnant with a beautiful baby girl or a handsome baby boy?" Orihime whispered while pushing a strand of hair off of Airi's face.

**~...~**

Ulquiorra had just gotten home from the grocery store getting ingredients for the goodbye dinner for Orihime. He really couldn't decide on what to make but Eric gave him a few ideas that he can go by. He appreciated the fact that Orihime comes home around six which gave him three hours to get the food ready to eat. He put the grocery bag on the counter in the kitchen. Taking everything out of it and going over recipes in his head that Ulquiorra decided to make Farm Market Pasta, Corn salad and green tea dango with to drink Electric Lemonade. Tying up the apron around his waist Ulquiorra went to work. It was his first time cooking but he wanted everything to be perfect before she came home. He grabbed the cookbooks out of the cabinets to find which one had the recipes. The book he chose was 'The Best Way To Cook.'

"What a strange way to name a book." he thought.

Getting down to business Ulquiorra began to chop, slice, peel, pour and stir. The electric lemonade was in the fridge getting chilled. Putting the uncooked pasta in boiling water and sauteing the farm produce in olive oil. He shucked the corn cobs and gently removing the kernels with a knife, then he started on the dango. While the dango, corn and pasta noodles Ulquiorra decides to clean up the house a bit. He cleaned living room, the basement, hallways and lastly his bedroom. When he left the bathroom he went to the bedroom. Only thing that needed fixing was the covers. Ulquiorra made up his side of the bed then he did Orihime's side. He could still smell her on the sheets and that bought a shiver down his spine. He enjoyed it. He was about to bend down and engross himself with her scent when he found a suitcase next to the nightstand.

"She's already packed?" he asked. He pulled it out of its hiding place and opened it to see her clothes folded neatly and other accessories. Deep down Ulquiorra wanted to take everything out and put them back in the drawers, jewelry box and closet but it will only bring another argument so he zipped it back up and put it back where he found it and went back downstairs to make sure he didn't burn anything.

Dinner was served and Ulquiorra placed it on the kitchenette counter top. He poured the electric lemonade in cups and put them next to the plates. He went to find some candles. He put them in the middle and lighted them with a lighter. Lastly he got some silverware and put them on the side of the plates. He back away to see if everything was in order. Grunting with approval he decided to take a quick shower before Orihime came home. Already getting dressed after a nice hot shower to get all that gunk from work off; he heard a car door closing. Automatically, he knew that was Orihime. He put on his belt and hurried out the room.

Orihime walked up to the door of the and opened it with the key.

"Ulquiorra, I'm home," she called. She closed the door and took off her heals. She groaned from relief. The tiled floor was cold but it felt good on her tired and achy feet. Orihime started walking towards the kitchen to get started on dinner when the smell of food and mint assaulted her nose.

"Did he cook?" she thought.

"Yes, I did," Ulquiorra said. Orihime turned to him and realized that she said it out loud. She studied his attire. Ulquiorra was wearing faded blue jeans and black turtle neck shirt with brown slippers on his feet.

"I didn't know you cooked?"

"I am capable of doing other things Onna," he said "Now lets eat before it gets cold." Orihime immediately went over to the kitchenette, sat down and started eating. Ulquiorra followed after her. Orihime tried the pasta first and loved it. It didn't take her long to finish the meal but she took longer with green tea dango. Ulquiorra silently watched her from the corner of his eyes enjoying the outfit that she was wearing. The brown slacks were complementing with her hips and the loose violet shirt was giving out a tease to those who want to know whats in there. Ulquiorra almost slide off his chair from imagining what he could do that body every night to hear her scream and moan out his name.

"Ulquiorra this was delicious," Orihime praised.

"Thank you Onna," Ulquiorra said with pride knowing that he pleased her with his cooking skills.

"I'll do the dishes since you cooked." Ulquiorra appreciated and nodded. Orihime got out of her seat and grabbed the dishes so she could wash them. Ulquiorra stayed and watched her with fascination. He enjoyed the way her upper body moved while she was washing. This is what he is going to miss when she leaves. He really didn't want her to leave him for a week. He wanted her to stay with him and just not go out in that world but this what she wanted. Ulquiorra mentally sighed and pulled himself away from arousing body of Orihime to the bedroom that they shared.

It was almost 8 when Orihime came upstairs. She went into the bathroom to take a shower before she got into the bed. She came out in a pj pants and a sky blue undershirt. She climbed into the bed right next to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was reading a book that he didn't finish.

"Ulquiorra, thank you for making dinner. I really appreciate it," Orihime nervously said.

"Your welcome."

"I am wondering why did you do it especially since you disagree about me going?"

"My partner Eric gave me the idea today," he answered. Orihime was happy that he did something this nice but she knew that it was fake. How wrong you are Orihime.

"Well thank you and I'll make sure to keep some food in the fridge for you so you don't be hungry."

"Onna before I forget. My job is having a Christmas Party on the day you come back."

"You want me to meet you there?" she asked. Ulquiorra nodded.

"I'll send you the place, time and directions on your phone. Just call me when you're leaving the airport."

"Alright," Orihime agreed. Ulquiorra closed the book, placed it on the nightstand on his side, turned off the lamp and pulled the cover over his shoulder. Orihime did the same and sleep followed afterwards.

It was 1 in the morning when Orihime decided to wake up. She got out of the bed and left the room not without closing the door. She turned on the kitchen light on and went to work on cooking up a week supply of food for Ulquiorra. It took her until 5 to get everything put up in the fridge, four lunch and breakfast in a bag on the counter, coffee made and kitchen cleaned. She felt tired but she didn't want to go back to bed when she knew that she would have to leave soon so she went back upstairs to the bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ulquiorra woke up from the sound of the shower. He got up, scratched his head and stretched his limbs. He could smell food and his stomach was rumbling but he ignored it. He went to closet and picked out his clothes for the day. He got dressed in blue v-neck shirt, white work jeans and brown loafers. Orihime came out of the bathroom all cleaned and dressed. Ulquiorra went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and to fix his hair. After he was done he went downstairs to see Orihime putting on her coat and shoes. The suitcase was right next to the door.

"Your leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to so I won't miss my flight," Orihime said. "Well, I'm off and I'll see you in about a week." She gave him a hug and left. Ulquiorra was fighting with himself to run after her and drag her back inside the house but he couldn't do it. His pride wouldn't let him. He got himself ready to leave for work with a heavy feeling in his gut.

The day was normal like any other day. Ulquiorra did his job and wanted to go home. Eric was worried about him but knew that Ulquiorra needs to deal with this on his own. Ulquiorra left and went home from a long day at work. He looked in the fridge to see what was left from last night but he saw lots of containers with more food.

"Onna," he sighed. He grabbed one of them and microwaved it. He ate with silence and decided to go to bed early. His cellphone vibrated on the dresser to tell him that he has a message. He grabbed his phone ans saw it was Orihime.

_Hey Ulquiorra I made it safe and sound to New York City I want you to know that. It's really big though maybe its bigger then Hueco Mundo. I wish you were here with me to see it but I know you wouldn't like that so yeah. I know this won't mean much to you but... I miss you. _

Ulquiorra reread the text message until his attention stayed at 'I miss you.' He sighed but hearing from her made him relieved. Ulquiorra sent her message back and crawled into bed. It was the second time that Ulquiorra had to sleep by himself.

~~...~~

Orihime slides her room card and opened the door. She turned on the lights and gazed around the room. The suite was nice. There was a king size bed covered with brown sheets, a bronze colored nightstand and a pink colored bathroom.

"This is where I'm going to stay for a week? Well, I have to tread through it so I can go home," she said. Orihime really didn't want to take a shower or get dressed in her pj's so she just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

It was six in the morning when her phone rang. Orihime groaned in protest and went to back to sleep for a second when the phone rang again. Groaning again Orihime got up and grabbed her cell.

"Hello," she croaked.

"Hi Orihime. Its me Anthony. Did I wake you?"

"Kind of but what is going on?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that your modeling shoot start at 2 and the conference starts in thirty minutes."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Where is the shoot going to be at?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Oh and before I forget. You will be in a fashion show later on tonight," Anthony said.

"Wait what! I thought I was only going to do the shoot and medical conference?" Orihime asked.

"You were but Calvin Klein lost a model and he heard about a new one that was coming to New York so he called me to see if yo can do it and I said yes. Maybe it was better if I asked you first."

"Alright its okay. I better get ready then so see you later."

"Alright bye," Anthony replied then hung up. Orihime put her phone on back on the dresser and got off the bed. She went to the bathroom to take nice hots shower and get dress for the day. She looked outside the hotel room window wondering about how Ulquiorra is doing. Orihime pulled herself away from the window and left the her room to go to the reception desk to ask where the medical conference is located.

~...~

Ulquiorra and Eric was at the site where they were going to build a new restaurant for Mr. Kurt. Ulquiorra was leaning over a table staring at the final draft. Eric was giving orders to some of construction workers to get started on the base and go on up from that. The men went to work on the basement were the water heater, the fridge compartment, washer and dryer is going to be. Eric came over to Ulquiorra to see how is everything going. He found that his partner was crowded with electricians and interior designers. Knowing Ulquiorra, he doesn't like a lot people being near him that he is not comfortable with except Orihime and Eric.

"Hey Ulquiorra," Eric called. Ulquiorra turned to him and nodded his head so Eric would know that he is listening.

"I got the guys started on the basement. Is there anything else you want us to do?"

"No, not at this moment," Ulquiorra said.

"What do these guys want from you?" Eric asked looking at the gentlemen.

"They are asking about the the measurements and how big the place is going to be so they know what to get and how to put in the wires, washers dryers, fridge cooling system, lighting, furniture, kitchen equipment and the speakers," Ulquiorra explained.

Eric nodded in understanding and went back to work. The designers and electricians finished their business with Ulquiorra and left him with nothing to do so he decided to see if he could help. Eric was about to go in the mixer truck when Ulquiorra asked;

"Can I help?"

"Sure you can. I'll teach you how to work the mixer before anything else," Eric said, "get in."

Ulquiorra got in the truck with Eric and started on his lesson on how to work a mixer. It seemed pretty easy to Ulquiorra but Eric told him that it takes about four to five years to know how to use the heavy vehicle machines.

"So that's how the mixer works. The cement has a few more minutes before we pour is you wife doing in the Big Apple?"

"The Big Apple? What is that? Onna is in this so called New York. I better ask Onna when she comes back this Saturday," Ulquiorra thought.

"The last message I had gotten from her was that New York is big," he answered.

"Well, it is huge. Did you ask her to get you a souvenir?"

"No, should I?"

"No is you don't want her too. Janette always bring back souvenirs for me when she goes out of town so I thought your wife would do the same thing."

Beep Beep.

"Oh its time to pour. Just press the read button," Eric instructed.

**SATURDAY**

It was the day of the Christmas Party and for Orihime to come home. Ulquiorra was waiting for a text message from her almost all day. He just finished getting ready for the party and was on his way out the door. Personally he really didn't want to go to the Christmas Party but Eric warned him about not going to the planned events.

**FlashBack**

_"You have to go. I know you rather be at home waiting for your wife to walk through the door but you have to go. Heck, I have to go this year. See since I started working here I didn't want anybody to be near me; I still don't except for you and my wife; or go to anything that this place host so I gave them excuse after excuse until they gave me a chose 'either come and participate or find another job'. So now I have to go to all these events," Eric explained.  
_

**FlashBack Ends**_  
_

So he grudgingly drove to the place the event was taking place. He kept glancing at his phone to see if the image of a text message from Orihime but nothing came. He was getting worried.

"She might be on the set taking pictures, or talking with the doctor mentor or she might be on the plane," he thought. He calmed down and kept his eyes on the road but still hoping to get a message from Orihime soon. He made it to his boss's second villa on the outskirts of town. Ulquiorra was impressed by his second boss's villa structure. It was a Victorian based home. It almost seemed like Michelangelo himself came back to life and crafted it in a day. He got out of his car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Mr. Thomas opened it and greeted Ulquiorra with a happy tipsy smile.

"Hello there Ulquiorra, welcome to our Annual Christmas Party. Please come in won't you," he said. Ulquiorra walked passed him and twitched at all the wild colors and indecently dressed females. Ulquiorra started looking around for Eric to see if he got here yet. He saw him over at the punch bowl and tread over there.

"Eric," Ulquiorra said in his way of greeting.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra this is my wife Janette. Janette, this is Ulquiorra Schiffer my new partner from Japan," Eric introduced.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to met you Mr. Schiffer," Janette said with cheer. Janette was wearing a ocean blue cocktail dress that goes wonderfully with her figure and kin tone. Her hair were curled, she had pearl earrings and necklace and blue stiletoes. She kind of reminded Ulquiorra of Orihime by her personality. Her personality was bubbly, sweet, innocent and gentleness. Ulquiorra could see why he enjoys having Eric around. He is just like him but with more knowledge.

"Same here," Ulquiorra said.

"So where is your wife? I thought she would be coming with you," Eric asked.

"She will be here but I haven't gotten a message from her yet," Ulquiorra answered.

"Really then I can't wait to meet the woman who has your stoic heart," Eric said with mild interest.

The party wasn't really Ulquiorra's taste. Eric's wife Janette went to the bathroom and Eric and him had to socialized but not really. They just stood near the table and watched their co-workers mingling among themselves. Ulquiorra's phone beeped and he took out of his pocket. IT was from Orihime and he was relieved.

_Ulquiorra, I'm home right now and ready. Where is the party located?" -Orihime :)_

Ulquiorra texted her the address and how to get there. Eric watched him and waited for Ulquiorra to put his phone away before he asked;

"Was that your wife?"

"Yes, she is on her way here," Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra was glad that Orihime was coming back and was about to arrive here in about 28 minutes.

"Excuse me gentlemen, Mr. Thomas wants us to go upstairs in his office to discuss something important," explained Mark. Ulquiorra and Eric was confused. They're going to have a meeting at a event for all the co-workers to spend time together. Ulquiorra didn't want to go upstairs to have a stupid meeting. He wants to see Orihime again after a week without her steaming hot meals, her smile, her laughter, the way her eyes look at him and most of all is her warmth.

"Whats going on?" Janette asked walking towards them.

"It seems like we have to go upstairs for an unknown meeting," Eric explained.

"But I wanted to get to know your co-worker a bit more," Janette pouted. Yup she is just like Orihime.

"I know honey but I can't do anything about this," Eric tried to explain.

"There you are Ulquiorra," announcing herself Orihime. Ulquiorra felt like his sun just shined on him with some much light that he almost went blind but it he welcomed it with open arms. Ulquiorra stared at her outfit and he almost groaned from the image in his mind that he created. Orihime was wearing a white and black cocktail dress with a little slit on her left leg showing off her thigh, her pumps were black and she was wearing silver earrings and a black bat necklace around her neck and her ring was glowing.

"Onna," Ulquiorra greeted.

"You must be Mrs. Schiffer, my name is Eric and this is my wife Janette. I have heard bits and pieces about you from your husband," Eric introduced.

"Its a pleasure to meet your aquintance. Thank you for taking care of my husband and I hope you enjoyed the breakfast/lunch to goes," Orihime greeted back.

"Oh, I do."

"Wait, you get Mr. Schiffer's wife to go meals and didn't ask me," Janette said.

"Yes but you were busy and I thought you would like to do your work and not feed me."

"Fine. I'll forgive you this time but you two better go so me and Mrs. Schiffer get to know each other." Eric kissed his wife and Ulquiorra only got a pat on his cheek and they left their women together.

**With The Girls**

Orihime watched Ulquiorra leave her with his co-worker. She was finally home but she was feeling uncomfortable being in this house. There was a weird air that made her shiver.

"So Mrs. Schiffer, what do you do?"asked Janette.

"I'm a pediatrician and model. I just got back from New York City from doing a shoot, a medical conference and a surprise fashion show for Calvin Klein and you can call me Orihime," Orihime answered.

"Orihime it is then you can call me Janette. I'm an art buyer. How does it feel being a celebrity and a doctor?"

"It feels like the whole the world is on my shoulders but it feels great doing something that I love." Orihime and Janette were having a fun time to get together. They really didn't pay attention of the other females in the room.

"Where did yo two go for a honeymoon?" Janette asked sipping some punch.

"We never had one but I hope one day we'll be able to have one," Orihime answered.

"Oh don't worry. Eric and I have never had one either," Janette admitted.

"You do know that your dresses are out of fashion?" said Mark's wife, Jennifer. She was wearing a short red dress that shows off her butt, her hair was in a beehive. Right behind her were the other co-workers' wives wearing the same dresses but in a different colors and hairs does were the same.

"I don't go by fads. I'm only wearing this is because I like it and my husband loves it," Janette said.

"I wanted to wear this so I don't see why you care about what I wear," Orihime put.

"I just overheard that you are a model, a doctor and a art buyer so I assumed that you were fashionable. I guess I was wrong but if you want we can tell you how to _really _dress," Jennifer snottily said.

Orihime and Janette looked her up and down and looked at each other.

"No thank you. We rather not be dressed up like sluts like you ladies," they said with a smile. The ladies screamed with anger and walked closer to Orihime and Janette so they were in their face.

"We aren't sluts. The only sluts we see is you two stinking bitches so why don't you leave," Tom's wife, Anastasia seethed. The the room became cold and the energy from Orihime and Janette was getting darker. Jennifer, Anastasia, Tina (John's wife), Tammy (Nate's wife), Sabrina (Nick's wife), China ( Joe's wife) and Crystal (Mick's wife) shivered from freight.

"Why don't you make me," Orihime and Janette said. Then a fight broke out.

**In Hueco Mundo**

**"This is the best cat fight ever," Nnoitra laughed.**

**"Princess kick her in the stomach," Grimmjow yelled. They watched the fight and made suggestions at the television thinking that Orihime and Janette could hear them.**

**"Oooooohhh, I didn't know Pet-sama could do that. OMG, that Janette chick just body slammed that slut, hahahaha."**

**"Go Pet-sama, she stepped on that girls face. Oh, that bitch just ripped Pet-sama's dress. Ulquiorra is going to have a heart attack when he sees that."**

**"Hahahahahahaha, this is wrestle mania right here."**

**With the Boys**

Ulquiorra was bored and he could tell that Eric was bored as well. He wanted to be with Orihime right now. He just had a couple minutes with her but he wants more than that but he has to be at this stupid room which is very filthy and smelly. he could almost taste the vomit in his mouth.

"Okay men, I have some good news. Japan is bumping up their competition to Jan 30th and Ulquiorra and Eric just finished their first building together. Congrats you two now you better do a great job in Japan; especially you Ulquiorra since you came from there," Mr. Thomas announced.

Ulquiorra and Eric nodded in understanding.

"Now on to bus-"

"What is that noise?" asked Mark, who uninterrupted his boss. They listened to the noise to see what is was. Ulquiorra listened with his hollow hearing and sensed Orihime's spiritual pressure. It was high and he feared the the worst. He walked out the room with everyone behind him. They gotten downstairs to see their wives, except for Mr. Thomas's wife who is in Vegas, scaring, slapping, punching, ripping and punching/kicking. Ulquiorra and Eric grabbed their wives by the waist and pulled them away from the other wives.

"Onna calm down," Ulquiorra ordered.

"Janette you too," Eric said. Janette and Orihime calmed down but the other wives weren't.

"Oh, I see. You guys are nothing but trophy wives in a unloved marriage. I feel sorry for your husbands. They can come over to my place and I can show them some real fun," China said laughing with mirth. After the laughter died China was kick in the face by both Orihime and Janette. She fell on the floor unconscious. Ulquiorra and Eric grabbed them by the waist again. They felt the dresses they were wearing was falling down showing all their assets so Ulquiorra and Eric took off their jackets and put it around their women.

"Onna, stop right now. We are leaving," Ulquiorra said.

"Janette we're leaving too. Lets go," Eric said. The men took their wives out of the villa and went home.

**Back at the House**

They walked in the house with nothing to say to each other. The words that China said hurt both of them. They knew she was right about them being in an unloved marriage. They were forced into this but they really didn't know was that they were starting to love each other.

"Ulquiorra, are you mad at me?" Orihime asked nervously. Ulquiorra gazed at her and sighed mentally. How could he resist that face.

"No I'm not but I need you to tell me what happened?" Orihime's eyes weren't looking at him but she told him what happened before the guys came downstairs.

"Just be more careful," he said. Orihime nodded and she crawled into bed with him.

"Onna."

"Yes Ulquiorra?"

"Welcome home," he said. _To_ me. Ulquiorra could tell that Orihime was smiling at his words.

"Its good to be home Ulquiorra," Orihime said. They both fell asleep in the comfort of the heat radiating off of each other. It was almost midnight when a dark figure was at the window. Ulquiorra and Orihime were still asleep so they didn't see or hear anything. The unknown person opened the window and sneaked in the master bedroom. Ulquiorra's hollow instincts ranged in his head and he opened his eyes to see the figure about to close the window. Ulquiorra slowly and soundlessly got of bed. He grabbed his blade and crept up behind the stranger. His blade went to the strangers neck. The stranger froze and didn't move.

"What are you doing in my home?" Ulquiorra asked. The stranger didn't say anything but he/she opened the window and jumped out and ran off.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. Orihime is back from NYC and thinking about how will she be as a mother if she had Ulquiorra's child and Ulquiorra managed without her warmth and cooking for a week but who is that dark shadow coming in their bedroom through the window? Find out next time. Will Orihime and Ulquiorra ever get along or will this continue? Ulquiorra accept Orihime having to work at the two jobs? Murcielago will be in the next chapter so don't worry he hasn't left yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, it has been a long time since i updated cos of work. I just realized that I did another mistake in the chapter. I'm sorry but it was funny that I just notice the next day when I'm just about to make another chapter. I'll try to watch out and be more careful in the following chapters. Hey do you guys know what happened to Pride and Professionalism? I found it on but its for twilight. tell me please i loved that story.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

**_ Back at the House_**

_They walked in the house with nothing to say to each other. The words that China said hurt both of them. They knew she was right about them being in an unloved marriage. They were forced into this but they really didn't know was that they were starting to love each other._

_"Ulquiorra, are you mad at me?" Orihime asked nervously. Ulquiorra gazed at her and sighed mentally. How could he resist that face._

_"No I'm not but I need you to tell me what happened?" Orihime's eyes weren't looking at him but she told him what happened before the guys came downstairs._

_"Just be more careful," he said. Orihime nodded and she crawled into bed with him._

_"Onna."_

_"Yes Ulquiorra?"_

_"Welcome home," he said. To me. Ulquiorra could tell that Orihime was smiling at his words._

_"Its good to be home Ulquiorra," Orihime said. They both fell asleep in the comfort of the heat radiating off of each other. It was almost midnight when a dark figure was at the window. Ulquiorra and Orihime were still asleep so they didn't see or hear anything. The unknown person opened the window and sneaked in the master bedroom. Ulquiorra's hollow instincts ranged in his head and he opened his eyes to see the figure about to close the window. Ulquiorra slowly and soundlessly got of bed. He grabbed his blade and crept up behind the stranger. His blade went to the strangers neck. The stranger froze and didn't move._

_"What are you doing in my home?" Ulquiorra asked. The stranger didn't say anything but he/she opened the window and jumped out and ran off._

Chapter 13: Is that your son Pt 1?

**The screen flicks on (again)**

Orihime and Ulquiorra were already dressed and ready to go when Murcielago appeared running over to Orihime.

"Murcielago, where have you been?" Orihime asked bending down to pick him up.

"I turned back into a sword," he answered.

"What are you doing out of your form?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I was hoping to go to work with you today master and go with the princess to her jobs tomorrow." Ulquiorra didn't like the idea of Murcielago going to work with him but Orihime was already excited and she would definitely agree to it. Ulquiorra watched as Orihime started putting Murcielago in a jacket and an extra chopstick in Ulquiorra's breakfast/lunch to go. There was a warm tingling feeling in Ulquiorra's chest while he was staring. Somewhere deep in his subconscious he saw Orihime doing that with their children. Doing all the baby talks, kisses on the forehead and cheeks, giving Eskimo kisses, packing lunch boxes and sending them off to school with a smile but with worry glistening in her eyes. Ulquiorra was thinking that he could be late for work just this once so he could make the image into reality but he held his desires behind closed doors.

"If you want to go I'm about to leave," Ulquiorra announces. Orihime gave Murcielago a kiss on the forehead and let him go so he could leave with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra felt a pang in his fake heart but he couldn't recollect what it was so he brushed it aside and left the house with his little materialized sword in the backseat buckled up in his car seat.

They arrived at the job and went upstairs to his office to see it empty. It was kind of odd to Ulquiorra that Eric wasn't there. Ulquiorra put the two breakfast bentos on his desk and put the lunches in the fridge.

"Murcielago come. I'm going to get some coffee from the lounge," Ulquiorra said. Murcielago followed his master out the office but before they go to the lounge Ulquiorra stopped in front of Mr. Thomas' office door. He could people talking in there so he knocked and opened the door. He motioned Murcielago to stay out in the hallway.

"Mr. Schiffer thank you for joining us. What took you so long?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"I didn't know that there was a meeting today,"Ulquiorra answered.

"Oh really? I thought I told someone to put a note on the desk downstairs but that's fine. Since your here I'll give you a summary of what we have been talking about. The hospital called us to remodel their children's ward and give us a tour of the entire place. The party was a success especially with the cat fight between all your wives and my wife says hello. Oh by the way Ulquiorra, I didn't see your wife a the party, was she the one you held back from the fight?"

"Yes, she is my wife why?"

"You lucky bastard. Your wife is smoking hot that I was in heat and didn't you know that your wife is now Mrs. Innocent of Miami?"

"No," Ulquiorra answered honestly.

"Well, you should. If she was my wife I would be the first to the second one to know about it. *The door slowly opens and Murcielago pokes his head in.* And by the way whose kid is that?" Everyone turned their heads to the door and spotted Murcielago. Ulquiorra wasn't pleased that Murcielago didn't follow his orders.

"I'm sorry sir but he is my-," Ulquiorra said but was interrupted by Murcielago.

"DADDY, I'M SCARED AND THAT MAN IS SCARING ME!" Murcielago ran towards Ulquiorra and lifted his arms to indicate to his master to pick him up. Ulquiorra did with dread in his soul. Murcielago hid his face in his master's shoulder so he wouldn't see anyone. Ulquiorra turned around to see his fellow co-workers and boss just stare with mouths agape.

"."

"Wait, YOU HAVE A SON," screamed Mr. Thomas. Ulquiorra felt all the stares at his person and felt overwhelmed.

'This is going to be a long day,' he thought.

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry its so short but i wanted it to be like this. So did you guys guess who the stranger was yet? If not keep reading to find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, it has been a long time since i updated cos of work. I just realized that I did another mistake in the chapter. I'm sorry but it was funny that I just notice the next day when I'm just about to make another chapter. I'll try to watch out and be more careful in the following chapters. Hey do you guys know what happened to Pride and Professionalism? I found it on but its for twilight. tell me please i loved that story.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Yes, she is my wife why?"_

_"You lucky bastard. Your wife is smoking hot that I was in heat and didn't you know that your wife is now Mrs. Innocent of Miami?"_

_"No," Ulquiorra answered honestly._

_"Well, you should. If she was my wife I would be the first to the second one to know about it. *The door slowly opens and Murcielago pokes his head in.* And by the way whose kid is that?" Everyone turned their heads to the door and spotted Murcielago. Ulquiorra wasn't pleased that Murcielago didn't follow his orders._

_"I'm sorry sir but he is my-," Ulquiorra said but was interrupted by Murcielago._

_"DADDY, I'M SCARED AND THAT MAN IS SCARING ME!" Murcielago ran towards Ulquiorra and lifted his arms to indicate to his master to pick him up. Ulquiorra did with dread in his soul. Murcielago hid his face in his master's shoulder so he wouldn't see anyone. Ulquiorra turned around to see his fellow co-workers and boss just stare with mouths agape._

_"."_

_"Wait, YOU HAVE A SON," screamed Mr. Thomas. Ulquiorra felt all the stares at his person and felt overwhelmed._

_'This is going to be a long day,' he thought._

Chapter 14: Accepting Pt 1?

**The screen flicks on (again)**

A burglar came into your house too?" Eric asked.

"Same with you?" Eric nodded. Murcielago was sitting on floor next to Ulquiorra's leg playing with wooden blocks that Eric gave him.

"I want to know who this person is but first we have a new project. Its what Mr. Thomas was talking about earlier.

"How smoking my wife is and how he was in heat?"

"Not that one but the part about the hospital," Eric reminded.

"Oh, that one. I remember now; he wants to rebuild the children's ward." Eric nodded his head. He went into his briefcase get to the photos of the ward and gave them to Ulquiorra so he could look them through. Ulquiorra grabbed a hold of them and glanced at them while Eric was staring at Murcielago with interest. Being Murcielago he likes destroying things but with a manner of grace then brute force. He started building his little tower destroyed it and did it again.

"They do look alike but Ulquiorra assured us that Murcielago was his brother and not his or Orihime's child. Saying that his father was so busy that he barely had time to spend with all of his children so Ulquiorra had to take of him which made Murcielago think that Ulquiorra is his father and Orihime as his mother," Eric thought. Ulquiorra was still going over the photos when his phone rang. Murcielago stopped what he was doing and went to his master's desk and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Schiffer's phone?"

"Yes it is _daddy's_ phone."

"Oh great, is it okay to speak with your dad?"

"Murcielago give me the phone," Ulquiorra ordered. Murcielago gave his phone to his master which Eric took it out of his hand and pressed the speaker button then he gave it back to Ulquiorra who gave him an irritated look.

"Hello this is Mr. Schiffer speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yes Mr. Schiffer, my name is Anthony Kane. I'm your wife's manager?"

"Well Mr. Kane, how can I help you today?"

"I was hoping we could meet each other over lunch this evening."

Ulquiorra was silent and saw Eric giving his the 'okay' nod and ask if he could bring anyone.

"That would be fine. Where do you want to meet?" Ulquiorra ask.

"At a small café that isn't that far from your job. Shar'la Café."

That will be nice. Is it alright if I bring my partner?

"Yes, that is fine."

"Thank you. Bye." Ulquiorra hanged up his phone and set it on the desk. His head fell back and he sighed with regulation.

"Now that I think about it, our lunch will be wasted," Eric said. Ulquiorra glared at him and went back to his inner despair. Murcielago watched his master and the weird blonde man for awhile before he went back playing with blocks.

"Can I say something?"

"Hn."

"Did you see your wife's photos or fashion show?"

"No I haven't."

"Why haven't you?"

"I just don't." Eric shake his head in disappointment but he let it go because Ulquiorra was still new to being in 'Newly Wed mode'; that is what he calls it; so he kept his mouth shut and waited for lunch time so they could go see this guy. Ulquiorra wasn't pleased that this Anthony character called him to talk about his women. There it was again _his women_. He wondered where that came from but he didn't want to. They stayed like that for hours until it was time to go. They drove in Ulquiorra's car to get to the café. When they got there, Ulquiorra parked the car and they all got out and walked in Shar'la Café. Ulquiorra looked around to see where this Mr. Kane was when he saw a man wearing a suit waved at the.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Schiffer," Anthony said walking over to them, shaking Eric's hand instead of Ulquiorra's.

"Um, I'm not Mr. Schiffer but it is nice to meet you," Eric said uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said then he turned to Ulquiorra, "_you _must be Mr. Schiffer."

"Yes and this is my partner Eric, the one you mistaken as me, and my little brother, who you spoke on the phone before me, Murcielago," Ulquiorra said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all. Why don't you join me and we can get started." They all sat down and gave the waitress their order.

"Now, the reason why I called is that your wife didn't want think that you wouldn't want to see them."

"So you want to prove her wrong by showing the pictures to me," Ulquiorra said.

Anthony nodded. He took out a big envelope and passed it over to Ulquiorra so he could see them. Ulquiorra gazed at them all and felt so much pride. His women was stunningly beautiful in each photo that it took his breath away. Now he felt guilty for having those petty arguments.

"Are you satisfied with pictures?" Anthony asked.

"Yes but I'm still worried about her. Please tell me that her personality won't be dirtied by this modeling world? She is innocent and pure-minded, as you saw while working with her, I just want to know that she is going to be safe," Ulquiorra stated his reasoning. Anthony nodded his head in understanding.

"I reassure you that she will be safe and won't change one bit."

"Thank you."

**AN:/ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry its took so long to update. I'm using my new computer and gave my old one to my little brother who took my desk out of my bedroom and put it in the den. I will try to update faster, I do have a project to do but I will try. It seems like Ulquiorra has approved in his own way but approve know of the less. When will he tell Orihime?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, its Orihime's turn to have Murcielago and Ulquiorra is happy about it. Okay, guys I have came down with a decision to finally look for a beta and if there is anyone you know please tell them to PMS me. Thank you.  
**

**tokiluvnonu: thanks for your blunt review/opinion. I am looking for one and i don't think my English sucks ( i haven't been using Microsoft Word in awhile because of work). I always write my stories in a notebook now but I will consider of fixing my writing so you can enjoy the story a bit more. **

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I just don't." Eric shake his head in disappointment but he let it go because Ulquiorra was still new to being in 'Newly Wed mode'; that is what he calls it; so he kept his mouth shut and waited for lunch time so they could go see this guy. Ulquiorra wasn't pleased that this Anthony character called him to talk about his women. There it was again his women. He wondered where that came from but he didn't want to. They stayed like that for hours until it was time to go. They drove in Ulquiorra's car to get to the café. When they got there, Ulquiorra parked the car and they all got out and walked in Shar'la Café. Ulquiorra looked around to see where this Mr. Kane was when he saw a man wearing a suit waved at the._

_"Hello. You must be Mr. Schiffer," Anthony said walking over to them, shaking Eric's hand instead of Ulquiorra's._

_"Um, I'm not Mr. Schiffer but it is nice to meet you," Eric said uncomfortable._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," he said then he turned to Ulquiorra, "you must be Mr. Schiffer."_

_"Yes and this is my partner Eric, the one you mistaken as me, and my little brother, who you spoke on the phone before me, Murcielago," Ulquiorra said._

_"Its a pleasure to meet you all. Why don't you join me and we can get started." They all sat down and gave the waitress their order._

_"Now, the reason why I called is that your wife didn't want think that you wouldn't want to see them."_

_"So you want to prove her wrong by showing the pictures to me," Ulquiorra said._

_Anthony nodded. He took out a big envelope and passed it over to Ulquiorra so he could see them. Ulquiorra gazed at them all and felt so much pride. His women was stunningly beautiful in each photo that it took his breath away. Now he felt guilty for having those petty arguments._

_"Are you satisfied with pictures?" Anthony asked._

_"Yes but I'm still worried about her. Please tell me that her personality won't be dirtied by this modeling world? She is innocent and pure-minded, as you saw while working with her, I just want to know that she is going to be safe," Ulquiorra stated his reasoning. Anthony nodded his head in understanding._

_"I reassure you that she will be safe and won't change one bit."_

_"Thank you."_

Chapter 15: Is that your son Pt 2?

**The screen flicks on (again)**

Murcielago was very excited to go to work with Orihime today. Even though he made a scene at his master's job two days ago, he knew that Orihime would be different. He came into the kitchen to see Orihime finishing up the breakfast/lunch to go meals and went to her and Murcielago's coat. Ulquiorra came downstairs with everything he needed and he looked professionally good. He looked at Murcielago and frowned at him. Murcielago smiled and giggled at his master for remembering what happened yesterday at his job. Orihime came back with the coats, grabbed her stuff, gave Ulquiorra a hug and left out the door with Murcielago.

They arrived at the hospital and went inside to get Orihime's office. She puts all of her stuff on the ground.

"Why don't you come with me to the lounge so I can put the lunch bento up in the refrigerator to chill," Orihime said. Murcielago nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Good, come on lets go."

They both walked to the lounge and Orihime put her bento in the fridge. She picked Murcielago up and carried him all the way back to her office so they could eat breakfast together before Orihime had to start her rounds. Murcielago was expecting the food to be covered in Orihime's special taste condiments but he was shocked to see everything was perfect and no added sauces. The omelets weren't spoiled with mustard, rice not even covered with chocolate sauce and the plums not covered with bean paste. Orihime grabbed the chopsticks out of the bag and passed him one. Murcielago took the utensils from her and started eating the delicious food.

"So how is it?" Orihime asked.

"It's good," Murcielago said with a mouth full of food.

"That's good to hear." Orihime began eating but her taste buds weren't happy with the plain taste yet Orihime was still eating it with no complaint. Murcielago would ask Orihime about what does she do at work and how her life was before the Espadas came to get her. She answered each question and Murcielago listened enthusiastically to her.

The breakfast bento was empty and Orihime put it in her bag. The door opened and Director Holbert came in looking at her clipboard going over medicines that was studied to help with cancer and so on.

"Dr. Orihime, I need your assistance with which med-," she said until she looked up from the clipboard to see Murcielago sitting in Orihime's chair. They had a staring contest which kind of amused Orihime when she stepped away from her bag to see her boss staring at Murcielago.

"Hello Director Holbert, did you need something?" Orihime asked.

"Y-yes I did. Um, I needed your approval over these medicines," Director Holbert said.

"Sure," Orihime said. Orihime took the clipboard and looked over the information before she signed it. Her boss was staring at Murcielago again who was planning with the pens from the pen-holders.

"If you don't mind me asking, but is that little boy yours?" her boss asked.

"Hmm oh, no he is my husband's little brother but he calls me mommy," Orihime replied.

"Oh." Orihime gave the clipboard back to her boss with the approval. Director Holbert took it and left. Orihime closed her office door, grabbed her white doctor coat from the coat hanger nailed to the back of the door and she put it on so she could be ready to leave. Murcielago jumped off the chair and walked over to his 'mother' so he could go with her on her rounds.

"Hime-chan do I get have a white coat like yours too?" Murcielago asked innocently.

"Of course you do," Orihime said grabbing another white coat from the hanger, "here try this on."

"Yay, I'm going to look just like you," he said happily. He put it on and grabbed Orihime's hand. They left the office to go out on Orihime's rounds. While they were doing the rounds Orihime gave him the whole tour of the hospital; the nurses and the other doctors gazed at Murcielago than at Orihime and each one would ask her the same question "is he your son?" and she would say the same answer "no, but he calls me mom." Orihime was already feeling exhausted and she wanted to go home but she had to finish her rounds. Murcielago was smiling with joy about being with Orihime but also he was happy that the male doctors weren't staring at his master's woman with lust filled eyes.

"Master Ulquiorra is going to be very proud of me" he thought.

**AN:/Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I'm still looking for a beta but i do have a Ulquiorra beta Tamu-chan and if there is anyone you know please tell them to PMS me. Thank you.  
**

**tokiluvnonu: thank you and I do what you mean. I'm always reading my stories and I see mistakes and it doesn't make me happy. I am looking for a beta and I'm nervous with excitement. Don't worry, I'm writing it currently and it will update soon.**

** Black-Wolf-2631: thank you for reviewing. Orihime will be going back to eating _her_ normal food soon enough. I might keep Murcielago showing up in all the chapters.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Yay, I'm going to look just like you," he said happily. He put it on and grabbed Orihime's hand. They left the office to go out on Orihime's rounds. While they were doing the rounds Orihime gave him the whole tour of the hospital; the nurses and the other doctors gazed at Murcielago than at Orihime and each one would ask her the same question "is he your son?" and she would say the same answer "no, but he calls me mom." Orihime was already feeling exhausted and she wanted to go home but she had to finish her rounds. Murcielago was smiling with joy about being with Orihime but also he was happy that the male doctors weren't staring at his master's woman with lust filled eyes._

_"Master Ulquiorra is going to be very proud of me" he thought._

Chapter 16: Accepting Pt 2?

**The screen flicks on (again)**

"Now men, we are in the Samaritan Hospital," said Mr. Thomas.

Everyone from the facility came to the hospital and is crowding up the hallway. Ulquiorra was looking around to see at least a sign of where the children's ward was located. After not seeing anything, Ulquiorra decided to wait. From the corner of his eye, Ulquiorra saw his boss having a conversation with a doctor and by the look of Mr. Thomas's expression it doesn't sound like good news.

"Well guys, it seems that our guide is in a meeting with the Higher-ups so my nephew, Dr. Mason, here is going to show us around and we'll be getting a chance to see their famous Pediatrician doing a surgery so please pay attention and don't get lost in here," he ordered.

"Thank you Uncle, now if you will gentlemen please follow me," said Dr. Mason.

Dr. Mason started walking down the hallway and the men followed him. He started giving them description of every room they passed by. He showed them the elderly ward, the E.R., I.C.U., the meeting room, the counseling meeting room, the scanning room, the judging room, the playroom for the children, the waiting room, the nursery room, the tech room, the mail shortening room and finally the observatory room where the surgery had already started.

The guests watched surgery from behind the glass windows in the observatory. Ulquiorra and Eric watched amazed at how the physician was performing on the unconscious baby. The way the doctor's hands moved was careful and elegant. It was like they were watching a dance performance or a battle between two skilled samurais. The observatory room was silent proof so they couldn't hear the doctor requesting utensils or the sounds of the instruments.

"How long does the surgery normally take?" Ulquiorra asked with curiosity.

"Surgeries usually take to 6 hours or more. It does depend on the condition of the patient or how many surgeons are in the room," Dr. Mason explained.

"I see," Ulquiorra said.

"It seems that I'm going to adjust at home a little more if Onna is going to stay after for surgery. Wait, what is Onna's role and which hospital does she work at? He thought. They viewed the remaining performance when Dr. Mason told them it was time to meet the Pediatrician near the children's ward. The architects and constructors followed him out the room.

"What does the Pediatrician look like? Is it a girl or boy?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"_She_ is a girl and she looks beautiful, she's smart, witty, hardworking, determined, strong-willed, caring, loving and her personality is child-like. She's a surrogate mother to the kids and when she comes into the room the atmosphere changes from serious and cold to warm and exciting; everyone is smiling when they see her coming," he said in admiration.

"The way he describes the doctor sounds just like my wife," Ulquiorra said to Eric.

"To me it sounds like you're in love with this doctor," said Mr. Thomas ignoring Ulquiorra's statement.

"I am Uncle but sadly, she's married."

"I'm sorry my boy."

Dr. Mason and Mr. Thomas kept talking about love when Orihime came walking towards them while taking her scrunchy out of her hair; she sighed with relief of having her hair down. She was glad that the surgery was successful on Airi. It saddened Orihime thinking about a little baby having something like a tumor. Orihime glanced up and saw Ulquiorra walking with some people she barely knew, besides Eric, but she noticed that Dr. Mason talking with them. She decided to see what was up with the men and why they were standing near the opening of the children's ward.

"Good evening Dr. Mason how are you?" Orihime greeted with a professional tone.

"D-dr. Schiffer g-g-gggood day, I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine and y-you?" Dr. Mason stuttered.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired form doing the surgery earlier but other than that I'm good," Orihime said, "Um if you don't mind me asking what is with the crowd behind you?"

"Oh, th-they're f-from Mr. Scuklar's and Mr. Thomas's company to rebuild the children's ward."

"Really, I didn't know anything about this but that's fine. Hello Ulquiorra, Eric and gentlemen," Orihime smiled.

"Hello Onna, I didn't know you worked here," Ulquiorra greeted.

"Hi Orihime," Eric greeted. The others waved or smiled.

"I guess I forgot to tell you however you didn't tell me about this either so we're even," Orihime giggled. Ulquiorra glared at her and it made her giggle a bit more.

"What is so humorous Onna?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"Aw don't be like that Ulquiorra. I'm only kidding," Orihime said walking towards him so she could give him a hug. After she put her arms around him she felt him tense up from the new sensation. Ulquiorra didn't get why Orihime was on his person usually when someone was on his person it was for battle and he couldn't see Orihime doing that to him.

Dr. Mason gawked at Dr. Schiffer and one of his Uncle's employees hugging each other, well Orihime is doing all the hugging.

"Dr. S-schiffer, do you know this man?" he squeaked. Dr. Mason was hoping that she didn't but fate didn't give him that pleasure.

"Yes he's my husband," Orihime replied.

"H-he is?" asked Dr. Mason.

"Is there a problem of me being her husband," Ulquiorra glared at the man. Dr. Mason shivered from freight and he shooked his head while taking some steps backwards.

"Dr. S-s-s-s-schiffer, I-I-I'll leave t-t-them t-to you," he called hurryingly leaving so he could get away from Ulquiorra.

Orihime was left alone with the guys. She went back to staring at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra; who was still in Orihime's grasped; felt someone gazing at him, he looked down to stare in purplish-gray eyes gazing at him. Ulquiorra stared back right at her and that began their staring contest.

"Onna, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked after a couple minutes passed.

"Oh, I forgot. Well, come on in and meet the kids," Orihime said, "and look around if you want."

Orihime grab hold to Ulquiorra's hand and walked inside the children's ward with men trailing behind her. Ulquiorra, who was still being dragged by Orihime, glanced around the room to see what needs to be fixed. The walls were crumbling, wallpaper were peeling, the ceiling tiles were lose and on the floor in pieces, the floorboards was sticking up and the nails were showing, the windows was cracked and the pipes were sticking out of the ceiling. Ulquiorra was appalled by the conditions that the children have to be in, especially for their health.

"Onna, what is the meaning of this rooms conditions?" he asked.

"I saw that too mean I first started. We don't let the kids sleep in here because of the state, the hard part is that the kids love this room and we always find them in here," Orihime explained

"This is unacceptable," Eric stated, "I wouldn't let my dog sleep in here."

"Hn," Ulquiorra grunted in agreed.

"Well,…..how about I introduce you to the kids," she said.

"Take us to these children and remember Onna, I don't 'worry.' I merely see what is not pleasing to my all seeing eye," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime was a bit upset with Ulquiorra's statement but she didn't say anything about or expressed it, she put on her 'smile' and instructed them to follow her. Ulquiorra had noticed that Orihime was fake smiling once again and he was wondering what happened. Orihime lead them to the playroom where all the kids were playing card games while Airi was sleeping after her surgery.

"I'm back everybody and I brought some visitors," Orihime announced. She got rampaged by the kids so hard that she fell on the ground.

"Dr. Inoue, your back from the dark room," said a blond boy.

"Yes I am and see that I was very much missed." The kids laughed at her and got off her. Orihime got up and smiled at them.

"Okay every one; we have visitors today from Mr. Thomas and Mr. Scuklars Construction and Architecture Firm to fix up your room. Now introduce yourself to them," Orihime said.

The kids lined up and the blond boy from the before stepped up.

"Hello, my name is Akihiro; I'm six years old and I have VSD," he said then went back in line.

"Hi, our names are Ai and Mi; we're four years old and I have Skin Cancer."

"My name is Hime; I'm five years old and I have Extrahepatic Bile Duct Cancer."

"Greetings, my name is Mira; I'm ten years old and I have a Bladder Cancer."

"My name is Aika; I'm eight years old and I have Bone Cancer."

"Hi, my name is Mishira; I'm seven years old and I have Cervical Cancer."

"Hello, my name is Hana; I'm four years old and I have Endometrial cancer."

"Hi, my name is Chie; I'm five years old and I have Kidney cancer."

"Hi, my name is Haru; I'm ten years old and I have Ewing sarcoma."

"Hello, my name is Kaede; I'm nine years old and I have Liver cancer."

"Hello, our names are Koichi and Koji; we're six years old and we have Childhood Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

"Hello, my is name Shiro; I'm nine years old and I have Retinoblastoma."

"Hi, my name is Hikaru; I'm this many (hold one finger) and I have Melanoma."

"The baby over there in the crib, her name is Airi; she is three weeks and has a Brain Tumor," Orihime said, "great job kids. Why don't you guys talk to them about how you want the room to be like so they can start either this week or next week."

"Um Dr. Inoue, we won't be able to start this week or next," Mr. Thomas said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked with her head turned to stare at him.

"You see, we have to go to Japan for a contest tomorrow and we won't be back until the end of February." Ulquiorra and Eric glared at their boss with confusion and annoyance.

"We assumed we'll be leaving on the 30th of this month; why are we leaving tomorrow?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh, did I say that?"

"Yes you did," Eric said.

"I must have forgotten to tell you. The Contests starts on the 30th and we're supposed to be leaving a day before," Mr. Thomas explained. Ulquiorra and Eric weren't pleased about the fact of the early departure but they didn't have a choice.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll tell the Director about this development but in the meantime; who wants double chocolate chip cookies and milk?" Orihime stated. The kids cheered running to the table grabbing cookies and the noise woke up Airi from her recovery nap. Orihime immediately went over to the crib, picked up a crying Airi and started calming her down. Akira gave Orihime Airi's bottle and returned to her cookie.

**After snack time**

"Well men, it's time to get back to the firm," Mr. Thomas announced. The men got up from the floor after talking to the children about how they wanted the room to be like. Ulquiorra and Erik stayed seated. They waited for their co-workers to leave the room so they could explain to her about the trip.

"It's to prove how you work?" Orihime confusingly said.

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered.

"Okay, I understand. I'll see you at home," Orihime replied.

Ulquiorra nodded and he left along with his partner.

* * *

**AN/: Sorry guys it took me so long to update. I was doing group work, homework, work and trying to find a ulquihime story that has grimmjow nin his release form eating twelve vanilla ice cream cones. Toshiruki forever, thank you for the names. Here are the meanings of the names:**

**akira: intelligent**

**hime:princess**

**ai:indigo(either)**

**mira:is a combined one i came up with meaning mirrorred inntelience**

**hana:flower**

**mishira:beauty sleeve**

**mi:beauty**

**aika: love song**

**chie:wisdom**

**haru:(either) spring**

**kaede:maple**

**akihiro:large glory (male)**

**koichi:second born son**

**koji:first born son**

**shiro:snow**

**hikaru:radiance**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I have a beta and I'm so excited.  
**

**I'm still looking for the story and exams are over. Yahoooooooo.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Well men, it's time to get back to the firm," Mr. Thomas announced. The men got up from the floor after talking to the children about how they wanted the room to be like. Ulquiorra and Erik stayed seated. They waited for their co-workers to leave the room so they could explain to her about the trip._

_"It's to prove how you work?" Orihime confusingly said._

_"Yes," Ulquiorra answered._

_"Okay, I understand. I'll see you at home," Orihime replied._

_Ulquiorra nodded and he left along with his partner._

Chapter 17: Japan

**The screen flicks on (again)**

**Everyone settles down comfortably. Yammy snickers, Grimmjow grunts and Nnoitora has his face plastered with that crazy trademark grin of his. The lights flicker off and the screen lights up, once again. The mood in the room seems heavy.**

"h ... h... How long will you be gone?" Orihime asked hesitantly, trying to make to make a little conversation at the dinner table, but pretty obviously afraid to do so.

"Mr. Thomas said until the end of February." Ulquiorra replied keeping any sign of emotion out of his voice and went back to eating his beef curry over jasmine rice. "oh, I see." Orihime murmured with an undertone of sadness. She too went back to eating her meal. The entire time they were eating, everything was silent. No one spoke anything. Except for the clinking of the silverware and the light thud for the tea cups filled with green tea, no other sound could be heard. This only added to the tension. Ulquiorra finished first and went into the kitchen to put his plate and cutlery into the dishwasher. He then went upstairs to pack his stuff for the long, long trip tomorrow.

Orihime was still eating her meal, thinking about how lonely she was going to be when Ulquiorra wouldn't be there. She unintentionally let out a dejected sigh , as if she'd just lost her battle. Absentmindedly, she got up to go into the kitchen. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into the fridge on her way." Ttttt..., ouch it hurts..." a lone tear escaped her eye and slipped down her smooth cheek. She reached to wipe it, but those silly little droplets, they won't stop." why am I crying?" she thought " I must have gone mad...(sob).. pretending..."she choked on her tears"...pretending... that ..that ..i'm so happy...(sob) ... when actually...actually...so alone...all this...why lord.. oh merciful lord, why me... why me..?!" with this Orihime slid down to the floor, supporting herself against the fridge. She had now broken down into full sobs , her plate and silverware abandoned to the side and forgotten about for the time being.

**(In the hall, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo)**

**"The poor girl" Szayel tsked "Ulqui shouldn't be so cold." "That bastard" Grimmjow muttered under his breath. "hey, you sound like you've gone soft, huh?! Don't tell me you're in love with gingy or worst , you feel the need to protect her like a brother." Nnoitora remarked snidely 32 perfectly white teeth, glinting off in the dark. Grimmjow turned to him, shocked, like a deer in headlights, blushing a furious crimson. This only added to Nnoitora's fun and he broke into hi ugly, irritating cackle.**

**"Now, you must not tease your brother, Nnoitora" Aizen reprimanded in his fatherly tone, eyes dancing with humour lurking on Grimmjow. "Humph" Grimmjow just turned the other way and carried o watching the screen play images of his "brother" and the princess in the real world." Someday" anger seethed into his voice, though it was only his mind talk "I'm gonna get you for this, Ul-qui-orra."**

**(meanwhile, back in the real world)**

" The stress , the loneliness, the being away from friends, it must have gotten to me. I must not go in front f Ulquiorra this way. It's just before his trip and seeing me in such a pathetic state, he might get upset and cancel his trip." Thinking such thoughts, her spirits lifted and inside her, her heart did little flips. "w...what ... is this feeling.."Orihime asked herself, clutching her chest, her heart pounding furiously, and her cheeks glowing a beautiful, vibrant red. "I..I must not let him see me like this.." she shook her head furiously, as if to get rid of those feeling and got up, wiping her face and picking up her plate in the process, and moving towards the dishwasher. After setting her plate in, she got out the ice cream German chocolate cake from the freezer. She cut herself a piece of the deliciously heart warming treat. Leaning down on the kitchen counter, she took out a fork from the drawer and proceeded to eat the heavenly delicious dessert.

"It's going to be lonely in this house." She got lost in thought again. "It feels just like back at my old apartment. I wonder why?"

Orihime finished the cake and put her plate in the sink to soak. She put the cake back in the freezer and got out some honey lemon shaved ice for Ulquiorra. She grabbed a spoon and went upstairs to find Ulquiorra in their room, putting in the last bits of his personals in the suitcase.

" There you are Ulqui. I bought you some dessert."Orihime chirped, smiling her oh –so-sweetly—sunshine-resembling smile.

Ulquiorra turned to see Orihime coming towards him with a bowl. he had an unreadable expression on his face. He stared at the so-called "dessert" the Onna was handing him. "Is it safe to consume this?" he thought, thinking back to the one time in Hueco Mundo when Orihime had given him a "cake" with salt, capsicum, garlic and other gross things stuffed in it. Ulquiorra groaned at the recollection of his state after eating the "special treat".

"I think I'll pass." He said simply only to curse and kick himself inwards for the sheen of the glinting tears in her eyes.

"You... you ...really don't want this?"Orihime asked with an innocent and heart -broken expression, staring at the bowl in her hands. "shit, what the hell?! I can't see her this way! Huh?! What the..." before he could dwell further on the question in his mind, his lips moved on their own accord and "what is this substance you are trying to give me onna?" maintaining a cautious distance between himself and the bowl. "it's honey-lemon shaved ice." Orihime said , her eyes lighting up. "I didn't know what you liked, so I did something simple for you." She smiled again, suddenly Ulquiorra felt something in his chest contract. He placed a hand over the place. "you okay Ulqui .. are you ill?!" Orihime asked him, worry clearly washing over her beautiful face" wait... when did i start thinking that onna was beautiful?!..."" Ulqui .." her sweet and persistent voice dragged him out of his reverie and "I'm okay, onna. Nothing to worry about."" Thank god ,I thought you were going to have a heart attack. But you're so young. But then even little children also have heart attacks these days. But then you are an Espada so i thought maybe you have an Arrancar attack but that makes no sense." Orihime mused, tapping her chin with her index finger , looking at the ceiling. " wow, " Ulquiorra thought "now that was an interesting piece of detailed thinking." Ulquiorra took the bowl out of her hands and stared at it. Orihime stopped her blabbering and stared on. She waited for him to try the simple dessert but she knew that Ulquiorra was not really used to people being nice to him or give him things that won't try to kill him. Good thing she wasn't like that. She beamed at the thought. Ulquiorra decided, with caution, to eat the dessert that Orihime had made for him. He took a small portion of it with the spoon and put it in his mouth. The sweet and tangy taste assaulted his taste buds but it slowed when the ice melted and made the taste more calming. Ulquiorra deemed it acceptable for his taste and kept eating it until it was gone. "So how was it?" Orihime asked in anticipation, dancing from foot to foot."It was palatable," Ulquiorra answered in the most calm voice he could manage. The sweet taste had left him craving for more but he simply couldn't ask for seconds and trouble the onna. Orihime shrieked in joy, her voice a blend of pure glee and happiness. She jumped and threw her hands around Ulquiorra grabbing him in a bear hug." Thank you so much Ulqui That's the first time anyone's praised my food. Thanks a tonne." Ulquiorra was shocked out of his senses at the sudden contact. he felt the strange thud again only this time it wasn't a single beat. His heart was beating at an unbelievable rate. " my... heart?.." he did not know what to do. No one had ever embraced or tried to come close to him. Of course, his demeanor had been so rude, his body language exuding nothing but that killing instinct. But this onna, since she'd come into his life... so much had changed... he'd lost control of everything. He just stood there awkwardly; bowl in hand frozen in the embrace. Orihime, not getting any response from Ulquiorra, pulled away with a frown on her face and realized their situation. Quickly she retracted her arms and took a few steps back. "I..I'm sorry..."" I..I..it's okay" she looked up , surprise clearly visible in her big grey eyes. "did Ulquiorra just stutter?!" she thought. " Oh god! Ulqui too feels embarrassed!"she giggled a little at the revelation. Ulquiorra who had averted his gaze to the other side extended his arm with the bowl still in hand. He gave her the empty bowl and went into the bathroom so he could get changed for bed. Orihime smiled and left the room to go to the kitchen so she could finish putting away the dishes. She came back upstairs and found that Ulquiorra was already in the bed. Orihime grabbed her pj's and went to the bathroom to get dressed, came out and climbed into bed, next to Ulquiorra. That night , Ulquiorra did not get any sleep.

**Morning**

Orihime and Ulquiorra both awoke from their slumber to the wailing alarm clocks Orihime had set before going to bed last night. Ulquiorra got out of bed and ran around like a flustered puppy, switching off the irritating alarm bells, while Orihime sat up in bed, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes. When the last alarm clock had been shut off, Ulquiorra stood next to Orihime and asked in an intimidating voice " WHAT. IS . THE. . ?""oh , ohaio, Ulqui." Orihime got up, blissfully unaware of Ulquiorra's growing anger, grabbed her rubber band and went into the bathroom. Ulquiorra just grunted and plopped down on the bed. A few minutes later, Orihime emerged from the bathroom, looking more like herself to see a sleep deprived, grunting-like –an-old-man-sulking-like-a-child Ulquiorra, sitting on the bed with his arms across his chest. "Ne, Ulqui, you'll be late. Get up. The bathroom's free c'mon." She went to stand in front of him, arms akimbo. "now don't be such a child." She spoke to him in a scolding yet playful voice." Where does she get this energy from at 4 in the morning.?!" Ulquiorra thought, getting up, still sulking." O hoi, sir. I'll make the bed and get the breakfast ready." Ulquiorra turned around to see Orihime standing in attention, mock saluting , with a serious expression on her face, a captain he couldn't see. He just rolled his eyes and the next second heard her break into unrestricted laughter ."ba dump" his " heart "was beating again. He willed himself to not look at the onna , laughing carelessly and quickly strutted into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ulquiorra went into the bathroom to take a shower while Orihime was making up the bed and cooking them a quick breakfast. Ulquiorra came downstairs dressed in black pants, a spiked belt, a gray tie-dye shirt , white vans sneakers and carrying his suitcase. Orihime passed him a piece of toast, he ate it, and Orihime ate her small meal and grabbed her stuff. "Ulqui, We need to get going before you're late for your flight," Orihime said, looking at her wrist watch. They left the house, got into Ulquiorra's car, Orihime turned on the GPS so they could find the airport and Ulquiorra drove out the driveway. The drive was a peaceful one. Orihime's morning store of energy had withered away and she was calmer than before. Ulquiorra as usual kept a stoic expression and followed the instructions provided by the GPS. They arrived at the airport, Ulquiorra parked his car and they went inside the place. Orihime found Eric near terminal 6 waiting for them. She waved to them from a distance. They quickened their pace and reached them.

"Hello Eric and Janette," Orihime greeted them with her lovely smile.

"Hello there Orihime and Ulquiorra," Janette greeted back. Eric nodded at her in greeting and gave Ulquiorra his ticket. Janette and Orihime were holding hands and talking to each other. Orihime 's mood looked mellowed down and there was a melancholic look in her eyes.

"Now," Janette spoke, grabbing everyone's attention," before you two go we need to give you guys the low down. 1. Don't do anything stupid; 2. Don't get into any trouble; 3. Be careful out there and 4. Come back home safely and win that contest," The men nodded their heads. Eric and Janette hugged each other and when they pulled back, Janette's eyes were hazy." Come back soon honey." she said." I will" Eric replied, his voice husky," i love you." "i love you too. "and with that the shared a passionate kiss. Orihime , feeling awkward, did what she considered right at that moment. She too hugged Ulquiorra and whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you, Ulqui." This time, though Ulquiorra's heart wanted to come out of his chest, somehow he managed to hug Orihime back. They broke their short contact and Ulquiorra said, "Take care, onna. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." "hmm..." Orihime murmured, eyes shining with unshed tears. With this the two men turned and walked towards the terminal, leaving behind Janette and Orihime, who were holding hands. Again the silver droplets trickled down Orihime's cheek and she hugged Janette, quietly sobbing into the other woman's abundant chest.

"Now now Orihime ... it's okay... I'm there for you... alright." She pet her head and drew soothing circles into her back." Let's go to my place, okay?"she asked and Orihime choked out an incomprehensible yes. The two ladies walked out the airport, the ginger head being supported by the other. She looked over her shoulder, into the growing swarm of people, trying to locate him," Take care, Ulqui, and come back to me soon..."

**AN/: Review please**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, I've started a new class so wish me luck. Listen to So Alone by Ann Blue while reading the story so you can know what Orihime feels about Ulquiorra.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Now now Orihime ... it's okay... I'm there for you... alright." She pet her head and drew soothing circles into her back." Let's go to my place, okay?"she asked and Orihime choked out an incomprehensible yes. The two ladies walked out the airport, the ginger head being supported by the other. She looked over her shoulder, into the growing swarm of people, trying to locate him," Take care, Ulqui, and come back to me soon..."_

**Chapter 18 : Great Idea**

**"It seems like my favourite Espada is finally coming home . I hope he visits." Aizen said, his cold calculating eyes never leaving the screen. Groans were heard around the main theatre room.**

**"The masters' pet is coming back."**

**"Joy," Noitora grumbled, a look of annoyance on his face.**

**And the screen flicks on (again)**

"You have a lovely home Janette," said Orihime, eyes bright with excitement, observing her surroundings like a small child would eye his favourite candy in the candy store.

"Why thank you Orihime. It's my dream house, Eric and I went house shopping and I saw this house and I couldn't help but love it so I looked over at Eric and gave him that look saying we're- buying-this- house -today and he looked over at the dealer saying we will buy it," said Janette, as she beamed at the pleasant memory.

Orihime took a sip of her tea and set the cup gently on the table. She looked around and enjoyed the way the house was designed. The living room was an earth toned styled; the couches and recliners were dark brown, the carpet, a vivid forest green with black vines," just like Ulquiorra's eyes," thought Orihime suddenly. "Oh," she thought with an audible sigh," I mustn't think about him, or else..." her thought train trailed off as she continued to take in her surroundings with just a tad little less enthusiasm...

"You have a great taste," Orihime praised, still trying to completely see the interior decor. Janette smiled sheepishly, a blush making its way to her face, "Why, thank you. We couldn't decide on the theme for the house. Eric wanted a forest theme and I wanted a beach theme so he got his theme down here and I got mine upstairs. Mind walking a bit?" she asked, excitement clear as day on her face.

Uhhum, why not," Orihime nodded, springing up from her seat, the tea abandoned and forgotten about for the time being.

Janette proceeded to give Orihime the "tour de upstairs" as she called it. Every room upstairs was beach themed. The walls were ocean blue, the carpet a beautiful sand colour, and the dressers were white and had seashells on top. Orihime ooh'ed and aah'ed at the way the rooms made her feel like she was at the beach.

Suddenly, Janette brought up the topic Orihime wasn't hoping to discuss for a while, out of the blue.

"Orihime, if you don't mind me asking, how do you feel about Ulquiorra being away for a month or so?" Janette asked curiously.

Though, Orihime had sobered down a bit after returning from the report , but the older woman could clearly see, that even though she had been marvelling at her sense of colours and styles for the past 2 hours or so that she'd been there,, smiling like an idiot, gawking at the beautiful rooms and sighing and wishing for Ulquiorra to be a little more romantic and open,the smile , the laughs, the weird antics... all looked made up, just like a facade. None of them pretty much reached her eyes. Her eyes , when they'd met for the first time, had been sparkling, sparkling with a joy known only to the one had returned from staying apart from their loved ones. Her heart warming aura was so intense that a person had to be truly dead in order not to feel it, cause it had the power to reach even the most cold hearts. But today, that glimmer, that shine, that sparkle, that warmth,... it was all kinda missing...as if her life, her everything depended upon Ulquiorra, the one she loved. " you would have to do better than that girl, hiding that stuff isn't an amateurs job, you see." Janette thought with a small sad smile.

After an inner turmoil of waging through her emotions, Orihime finally let go of her facade. Her lower lip trembled, tears on the verge of spilling through the carefully kajal-lined boundary of her eyes." I ... i.. feel .. unsafe, "her voice failed her and cracked a bit,"...I .. I ..Feel lonely.. i .. mean alone, without there being anyone to depend upon... but when he came into my life.. though he's stubborn and unreasonable at times and i..it was hard t..to live with him,...h...h..he slowly in his own little way ... eased my loneliness.. he rid my heart of the burden.. the burden of being useless.. he's .. my brother and he.. have so much in common... I already lost my bro.. other, I don't want to lose him..."she buried her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking violently, hiccups marring her speech." It's har..hard...t..to go back.. to an... to an ..empty apartment...i..its hard to mmmove on ... wi..without .. him.. by my s..sside .. it's hard t..to live ..on alone.."

**Back in the hall of Las Noches:**

"Wow ! that's just great! The damsel in distress shows up again for not the first but the second i repeat the second time in the same day! How can someone have so much of water in their bodies to waste upon such useless things as tears I don't understand!" Szayel screamed, waving his hands so furiously that at any given moment they might have come apart.

"Yeah I agree with ya." Yammy said in a husky and sleepy monotone.

"I still don't get it. Why should we sit through this whole agonizing piece of shit!" Lilynette finally spoke through clenched teeth.

"The princess has finally accepted that she's all gaga over our Ulqui . now what kinda sappy romance is this gonna be. I could give her **_all the pleasure_** of the world by just rubbi..." "Nnoitora, shut the fuck up or I'll sock that bastard mouth of yours and allow **_you_** to **_die so painfully_**," Grimmjow cut him off "that your body will remember it even in your afterlife."

"Wanna try pussy cat," Nnoitora leered at grimmjow, who glared back with equal ferocity, but at the precise moment "Now now, there. I think that you 2 should not bother lord Aizen and the others who are willing to see what happens next." Gin interrupted, with his everlasting eerie smile.

** Back in the world of the living:**

Her sobs resounded and reverberated in the empty halls of the building. Orihime would have never thought she would say something like this. She had thought of Ulquiorra as a companion? For how long? She didn't know. Wasn't she supposed to hate the man who had tricked her, kidnapped her ad taken her to that horrible place of white sands and the never changing moon, the man who hurt her friends, who worked for the man who was hell bent upon destroying the world? No, she certainly did not think of it that way.

What she did know, though, was that she liked the way he talked to her, told her the truth and did not feed her sugary lies, she liked the way he looked at her and replied to her antics and blabbering with those smart ass replies of his, she liked the way he occasionally popped into her day dreams, she liked the scent of him- so comforting and warm, though nothing like his cold self, she liked the way his hair fell on his forehead, the colour of his eyes, his possessiveness... and most of all, the way he called her onna. Something about that word made her feel reassured so safe, so wanted , not like the wretched being that she was. Such a casual word , though when said from his lips it sounded so endearing... she smiled a bit through her tears ,and smacked herself on the head lightly, blushing as the realization of her thoughts dawned on her. She no longer loved Kurosaki Ichigo. She had carelessly fallen in love with a man who would never return her feelings, however hard she tried, he wouldn't even notice them. She would be the last thing on his mind, far away in the "only friends list" whereas his heart would always be with the same woman. She had tried relentlessly to stay by his side, to stay "in love", so much so that she had crushed and pushed herself to the limit, and now had carelessly wandered "out of love". She felt a degree of sadness at this. Why, in her naivety, she'd even promised him five lifetimes of her love, even when being in love with him had caused her nothing but pain, and had suffocated her. He'd made her feel soooo small . Ulquiorra ... was... different , though. In his presence, though oppressed, she found a new sense of liberation, something she had longed for.

"Silly! you are acting like you're in love." She giggled at that thought , and butterflies flew all around her stomach, making her heart flutter just a bit and miss a beat.

Janette could see how much her new friend loved her husband. By this time , Orihime had stopped shaking and was on the floor. Janette sat by her side , hugging her tightly. She racked her brains in an attempt to find something to lighten her mood. She pulled her even closer, smoothing her auburn tresses "how do I make her feel less lonely..." the pain , the helplessness , she saw it all on her beautiful young face." That's what being separated from your loved one does to you.." she thought and suddenly her eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam.

"Hey how about we surprise our husbands," Janette said excited. She had left her place beside Orihime and had begun pacing the floor with one long manicured finger tapping her chin, the other hand resting on the small of her back.

"Like *sniff* what? I don't think Ulquiorra enjoys surprises," Orihime croaked.

She was a 100% sure that he didn't, how she knew that? She had been using her ovaries to think.

"Oh well Eric doesn't either but they'll have to get over it. We can make them a private room or a man cave somewhere in our homes so they can go there to be themselves, what do you think about that?" Janette waited with baited breath. It was orihime's turn to ponder upon the idea. After a few occasional sniffs she had finally come to a conclusion

"I like it. *sniff* I think Ulquiorra's going to enjoy that very much," Orihime smiled. " yeah, Ulqui would actually love to be away from me, lest my stupidity rubbed off on him." She giggled, as she thought about his possible reactions.

**AN/: Review please and listen to So Alone by Ann Blue while reading this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:/ HEY GUYS, sorry about the late update. Tests are coming for me and my beta. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Now now Orihime ... it's okay... I'm there for you... alright." She pet her head and drew soothing circles into her back." Let's go to my place, okay?"she asked and Orihime choked out an incomprehensible yes. The two ladies walked out the airport, the ginger head being supported by the other. She looked over her shoulder, into the growing swarm of people, trying to locate him," Take care, Ulqui, and come back to me soon..."_

**Chapter 19 – Home Coming**

Ulquiorra didn't look back. He did not take one glance at "his" Onna. Yes the Onna was his, Aizen –sama had entrusted _him_ to take care of her, so practically, she was _his_. He had entrusted Murcielago, who was waiting for her back home, to watch over her while he was away. He could feel her spiritual pressure leaving the airport. Suddenly, a feeling of panic started to bubble in his gut. What if a hollow were to attack her? He had full faith in Murcielago's ability and even though the chances were bleak, but still, what if he were unable to protect her? What if the Soul Society found her? What if her nakama took her away from him? What if the other Espada, especially Grimmjow or Nnoitora were t o arrive in the human realm? She would never be able to fend herself against those demons.

Eric watched as his stoic "friend" and colleague struggled within, waging a fearful internal war. Suddenly he found himself looking at an Ulquiorra he never thought he would see. A frowning Ulquiorra! Well that was pretty commonplace. Okay let's try this, a worried and tensed Ulquiorra! Though they'd only been together for a short while, and it would be highly prejudiced on his part to form opinions, but Eric could have never thought that a little tour would actually have Ulquiorra so disturbed. It wasn't like him at all to fret over such tiny things and Eric felt as if he were missing a piece in the puzzle. He watched as Ulquiorra gradually slowed down and finally came to halt in the middle of the airport. He watched as he finally looked back to see that their wives had already left and he saw the slightest hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Eric smiled at his companions little antics.

"Hey Ulquiorra, don't worry. My Janette's going to take super good care of your princess. Dude, you're so love stricken!"

At this, Ulquiorra could feel some kind of heat creep up his face as his eyes widened just a little fraction. Turning back, he resumed walking, trying his best to steady his gait.

"There is no such thing. We should not waste any more time, lest we miss the flight."

"Yeah yeah." Eric said clearly having fun at his expense.

He was Ulquiorra, he was never unsure of himself, he was always loyal to Lord Aizen and he was _always_ in control of his actions. What had the Onna done to him?! Every time he thought of her, he could feel his stomach becoming light and breathing became difficult. "Humans are nothing but trash." He desperately repeated this as a mantra in his head, but still, her laughter echoed in his ears, her tears made his chest hurt and his throat tighten, and he could still feel her lingering warmth and could still smell her sweet scent from when she had hugged him goodbye. Finally, they found their seats in Coach. Eric took the window seat just in case if Ulquiorra didn't like to see the plane getting off the ground. Even though he didn't like watching it himself, still he wanted to make up for making fun of him earlier. He really had seemed so vulnerable at that time, that it had been virtually impossible for him to curb his teasing instincts. But looking back now, Eric could see that Ulquiorra was quiet upset about something. So he decided to relieve him a little. Ulquiorra took his seat and checked his surroundings for anything suspicious but found nothing. He turned to Eric seeking some guidance on what to do on this plane that could kill them and weighed more than an elephant.

"I hate planes." Eric said, finally confining his greatest abhorrence in Ulquiorra. He felt that sharing his load would lessen it and Ulquiorra definitely didn't seem the type to judge people. So when Ulquiorra asked him, "Why do you "hate" planes?" he did not hesitate in telling him his story.

"Put your seatbelt on and turn off your cell phone before I tell you," Eric ordered. Ulquiorra did what he was told and waited for his partner to tell him his reasons for hating the machinery.

"My brother loved playing with his toy planes that he would always receive for Christmas from family members. He had so many different models of planes it was his hobby but he used them for building and torturing me by putting sharp nails and glass on the wings. Every day he would do that to me while our parents were out or when it was our bedtime. I hated my brother for years and I despised planes because of what he did to me," Eric finished explaining, cringing a little at the memory.

"His brother might be an Arrancar soon," Ulquiorra thought, though he failed to understand why Eric still hated planes in his adulthood. It was highly unlikely that his brother would do something like this to him now.

"So how many hours is the flight anyways?" Eric asked to steer the conversation away from his hatred for planes.

"17 hours and 35 minutes," Ulquiorra said trying to stay awake. He was still a bit sleepy from Orihime's early wake up call. Eric groaned and Ulquiorra fell asleep after the flight attendant gave them directions.

**Back in Hueco Mondo**

**"Oooo, how I wish that I had bought a cell phone so I could keep in contact with him just in case if he wanted advice," Aizen smiled. **

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Wonderwiess said. Gin stared at the little boy wondering what he was trying to say. Tousen and Orihime were the only ones who knew how to speak his language.**

**"I forgot the reason why Aizen created him," Gin thought.**

**"Duh," Grimmjow sneered, "old man finally losing it!"**

With Ulquiorra on the plane

Ulquiorra had just woken up in time when the Captain announced in a cheerful voice, "Passengers, we have made it to Japan safely. We will be landing shortly. All of you are requested to fasten your seat belts and switch off your mobile phones. Thank you for travelling with us. We wish you a happy landing." Ulquiorra stretched awkwardly in his seat, he scratched his cheek to feel it was all scruffy. Frowning slightly from the discovery of unwanted facial hair he mentally cursed his gigai and Syazel for not making his human body perfect. What place did the stubble serve anyway in the first place? He could be much better off without this troublesome ritual of shaving. His human stomach had been rumbling because of the lack of food which had initially been his wake up call. He decided to eat right away after they had landed. He liked the Onna's food better could hear Eric waking up beside him.

"What time is it?" Eric asked yawning. Just like Ulquiorra, he stretched awkwardly in his seat. Ulquiorra looked at his wrist watch and announced in a monotone. "5 in the evening, " Eric nodded and yawned once more. His stomach rumbled some time afterwards. Eric rubbed his tummy.

"I want to get off of this contraption right now," he mumbled, still sleepy.

The two were silent but their stomachs had other ideas. They were really hoping that the plane would land so they could get something to eat. To their relief they landed safely and every passenger got out of their respective seats and hurried out of the plane. Eric and Ulquiorra followed suit. They got out of the plane to get their luggage from security. Eric found a Starbucks across the way. He left his bag with Ulquiorra so he could get them something to eat and drink. Ulquiorra waited patiently for his partner to come back when he felt familiar spiritual pressures. He turned to see the Onna's friends just coming out the 18th terminal.

"Hmph, it would seem that the Onna's nakama came back from somewhere. (He turned his eyes over to Ichigo) What does she see in that piece of trash anyhow?" he thought, feeling something like a sharp knife jabbing at his insides. He personally could not stand that obnoxiously orange headed stubborn human trash. But the Onna seemed to like him more than anyone else in her group and had utmost faith in him, as if he were her hero. The thought upset Ulquiorra. But he did not have much time to contemplate his thoughts as Eric shortly arrived with their meal.

"Ulquiorra, here's yours," Eric said. Ulquiorra diverted his eyes from the humans back to Eric, who was already eating his strawberry muffin. Ulquiorra took his food from Eric and took a sip of his drink, wincing from the sweetness.

"Is it too sweet?" Eric asked, concern etched on his face. Ulquiorra nodded and took a bite into his mint Danish. Deeming it with satisfactory he took another bite of it. Grabbing their bags, Eric and Ulquiorra started walking towards the exit. Suddenly, Ulquiorra could feel 4 pair of eyes following him. He felt not even slightly disturbed at this discovery.

"Wasn't that one of Aizen's Espadas?" Ishida asked pushing his glasses back in place.

"I bet it was the guy who took Orihime," Ichigo seethed, "he'll pay for taking her. I'm going to him right now and give him a piece of my mind."

"Ichigo that is a bad idea to go after him in a public place and besides there's a human with him. We don't know for sure he is an Espada, though it is quite evident from his spiritual pressure. We must not let him escape our sight though. We would never get Orihime like that. I'll call Soul Society and tell them what we saw," Rukia said holding his arm before he could go after Ulquiorra. Ichigo was breathing very hard; he knew that Rukia was right but it still hurt him that he wasn't able to protect his best friend that was like his sister. He calmed down and gave Rukia the okay sign. Rukia took her phone out of her bunny chappy bag and called.

"Hello this is Rukia Kuchiki and we have an emergency."

Back with Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra went inside the renting car place to get the keys for BMW i8 Spyder that the company ordered specifically for them to keep while they were in Japan. Receiving the keys from the rep, he left the store and went over to Eric so they could go. They got into the car and left the lot for the hotel that they would be staying for the month or so. Eric was going through his text messages from Janette. He smiled at his sweet wife's little comments of her day and seeing how he was doing. He messaged her back and closed his phone.

Ulquiorra was anxious to check if the onna had perhaps, just like Janette, inquired after his well being or not. But he couldn't check his phone while driving. Eric took his phone from him and tried to read the messages but was dismayed to find the phone asking for a password.

"Ugghhhhh!" he groaned, "why are you so secretive?!"

Ulquiorra said nothing and kept his eyes on the road.

**AN/: Review please.**


End file.
